Andrew Ooal Gown
by adl62000
Summary: A normal boy sells his soul to save his sister, now he's in a contest to see who will be the next ruler of Nazarick, will he survive the training with the guardians and inter-dimensional travel, or will he die with his competition? Please leave comments, suggestions, or complaints! I've decided to put all the other series that appear here: Dragonball, fml, smallville, overlord
1. Chapter 1

Note 1: I will have this series cross with many series, I will NOT know everything about every series, I will try to give heads up if I'm crossing over a series I'm not very familiar with, and ask for advice, thanks!

Note 2: i don't own any characters that appear in my work that show up in other people's work, they belong to their creators and publoshers.

Note 3: this is my first time writing a story for people to read, I do intend to later adapt this series into an actual novel, if that works out I'll reveal it in the last chapter of the story!

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I had just received news from my homeroom teacher, my little sister had broken out with a new disease sweeping America, it was dubbed: The Plague! It has a 100% mortality rate.

The symptoms were easy to spot, your eyes go pitch black, and your skin starts to turn green, starting from your elbows and knees. There was no known cure, nor a way to treat it, no one was even sure if it was contagious. My teacher called a cab to drive me to where my sister was quarantined: a lab called God's Work. It looked like any other hospital, except no one looks happy there, because well, everyone either dies, or knows someone who's dying.

I checked in to the front desk, I was told she was in room 666, sixth room, in the sixth sector, on the sixth floor, they told me it wasn't severe yet. I stared at the door for a minute, until I knocked. I immediately heard loud coughing, followed by a "come in" from what sounded like my mother. I opened the door and saw my sister sitting in the weird bed thing, her elbow was green all the way to her shoulder.

I wish we talked about how much we loved her, but we didn't, we just sat there in silence for what felt like days, around 6pm we had to leave so that the doctors could run some tests on her. As we were leaving i stopped to go to the bathroom, when I was washing my hands a little boy in a skirt walked up to me.

" H-hello, my na-name is Mare. " he said to me, "what's yours?"

" sorry kid, I'm not in the mood. " I muttered to him, as I tried to walk past him, but his hand grabbed my arm.

"Listen human, I have a once in a life time opportunity for you, and your going to listen!" He snapped at me. I tried to yank my arm away from him, but I didn't even make him budge, don't get me wrong, I stood at 6'3, and weighed 200 lbs of muscle, I should've dragged the kid through the hospital! That's when I noticed his eyes, his left was green, and his right was blue! "My master, Ains Ooa l Gown, will cure your sister of the Plague, in exchange for your: life, soul, and free will."

Normally when a child talks like that, it's a joke, but I started to feel a strange pressure, like a chill up your spine, but, all over my body, and it wasn't leaving! Not that I wanted to anymore.

I looked at him, "Are you serious?" I don't know why I believed him, but I did, " Can you cure my sister? "

"Of -of coarse I can!" A flame appeared in his hand, then disappeared, leaving a piece of paper behind, " J-just sign this con-contract! "

He handed me the contract, I read it over, the gist was, I would obey some dude named Ains, until the day that he named an heir, at which point I would obey the heir, it also mentioned something about a contest. But it guaranteed that my sister would be cured, " you got a pen? " I asked him.

"No, you sign with your blood!" I noticed that his eyes turned a creepy shade of red, I also noticed that he was handing me a knife, I swallowed hard, and cut my hand open, dropping blood onto the contract, when it again burst into flames and disappeared, then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a bunch of other teenagers, I looked around, and a lot of them looked scared, honestly, I was as well. I had no idea how's the hell I got here, one moment I was talking to a cross dressing child, next thing I'm here!

I looked at the room we were in, I noticed that there was a clear visible barrier around us, but, outside of it, it looked like a cliche throne room from those knight movies, complete with a black throne and flags of a weird shape on them! When I started to move to the barrier, I noticed the child, Mare, he looked happy at all of us children here, suddenly I realize that Mare was obviously a demon that collected the souls of children to feast upon! I had to get out of here!

But, right as I went to take a step back, I was slammed to the ground by a very powerful pressure, it felt evil to. I looked around and saw that almost everyone was also on the ground, but what surprised me the most, was that one of the people still standing looked just like me!

About 6'3, dirty blonde hair, he turned his face in my direction and I saw that he had blue eyes aa well, he had what was sometimes called: black man lips though, that was the only difference! How the hell was he still standing? What the hell had I gotten myself into?

" Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Shalltear Bloodfallen, I am a servant of Ains Ooal Gown, and I'm going to explain the rules of the contest your all now apart of. " said a voice, it felt like it was coming from everywhere, but I found the source, a short girl, she was pale, had red slitted eyes, silver hair, and a black dress, she was also looking at her nails, they were about 5 inches long, but she suddenly looked up, and saw the people who were still standing, she looked directly at each one of them for about a second each before they all fell to the ground.

As I look at her, I feel nothing but fear, she's emitting an enormous amount of pressure, of which I don't understand, what is this pressure, suddenly, she starts talking again, "in a few months, one of you will be chosen to become the new ruler of the tomb and everything connected to it or under it's influence," she pauses for a second, " just so you all know, we have already fulfilled our ends of the contracts we've made with you, " she pauses, just as I let out a sigh of relief, " until then, you will all live in this tomb, train in this tomb, unless otherwise ordered by one of us, got it? " a lot of the people murmur in agreement, she's obviously pleased by this, " you will be trained by those of us who work in the tomb as guardians, there are three rules that you must always follow: 1. Your not allowed to kill each other, 2. You will obey any orders given by a guardian or Ains Ooal Gown, 3. You will not disrespect Ains in any way! " the last rule came out more as a squeak, but she disappeared immediately after stating it, and with her, also left the pressure she was emitting.

"Now everyone, I want a single file line!" Said a voice, I looked around, and located it, it was coming from a man who looked like an older butler, a thick beard and mustache that were not very easy to visually separate, I don't think it was a long beard it was only about 2 1/2 inches long, he also has some visible wrinkles on his face, he looks almost gentle, except for his eyes, they look like he could kill us all! " the line will start... " he began, than he noticed me looking at him, we kicked eyes for a second, then he disappears, " HERE! " I suddenly heard his voice boom, from where I thought Mare was, I then realized that I could stand, so I stood in front of him, looking at him, I had to estimate he was about 6' even, " I want you to tell me your name and any combat experience you have. " he said to me

"Andrew Larson, I have no combat experience." I told him, he looked at me with his eyes almost surprised at something.

" once you answer Sebas's questions to one of the guardians around the room. " a voice boomed, this voice I couldn't locate.

But as I looked around I noticed seven figures around the room, one was Mare, one was Shaltear, another was an enormous blue ant-mantis fusion, one was a pale woman with jet black hair, golden slitted eyes, and horns growing from her head, another was a look-a-like to mare, but in a white suit, with a red leather shirt underneath, also his eyes were the opposite of mares, a man that looked almost like a lizard, who had glasses so I couldn't see his eyes, and nicely cooked red hair, wearing a red suit, and a weird punk brain floating in the air. I decided (against my better judgment) to stand by Shaltear.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

I panicked for a second, until I came up with a way to talk, I decided to go with flattery, " Because you feel like the most powerful one in the room, and I hope to be trained by the most powerful, honestly, I'm probably the weakest. " I replied, trying to sound pitiful.

" Ha, of coarse I'm the most powerful one in here! " she laughed, " Ains had to go serious against me! " suddenly, she looked sad.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, really nervous, hoping I'm not going to die.

"No, I just remembered a mistake I made." She answered, looking very sad, I really hope she feels better.

I felt kind of bad for her, " please don't frown, it makes me nervous. "

"Of coarse your nervous, your but a petty human, at least you have some brains!" She exclaimed to me.

" What about me? " asked a voice, "I don't fear you, honestly i feel you should fear me, little girl. "

I turned and saw my lookalike! He looked at shalltear with disgust.

" tell me human, " she started before pausing, "have you received any mana yet?"

"No, I don't need it, you see, I have super condensed muscles, " he laughed, " I can bench press 3000lbs! " he yelled at her, taking a fighting stance.

" Hit me then, you ignorant waste of space! " she laughed at him

He didn't even hesitate, he jumped, then...slowly moved towards her! I watched as he came closer and closer, unsure on what to do, I decided that I should let Shalltear handle it. He was getting close, right before they made contact, I saw Shalltear, side step to her left, and slapped his body to the ground.

"You see human, you are pitiful and you should fear us!" She said to him.

But, of coarse, he didn't hear, he was unconscious. I noticed that she was also watching me.

" wow! " was all I could say.

Suddenly, a pressure swept through the room, it was heavy, but you could feel the raw power behind it, it made me feel pitiful, like I was an ant to be crushed. I looked around, and saw everyone looking at the guardian they chose, did they not notice it? I spun around looking for something, anything that could produce this power.

That's when I noticed a figure sitting on the throne. It was a skeleton, but all of his bone were to big! His humorous bone alone was as thick as my thigh! As I looked at him, he turned his head towards me, and I saw his skull alter from a straight face to a smile. I looked into his eyes and saw a purple flame.

Suddenly he stood up, " welcome, ladies and gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting, I had business to take care of. " All the guardians were suddenly on their knees, looking at the floor, " my name is Ains Ooal Gown, this tomb is my home, and this is where one of you will become a God! But that is a ways away, for now all of you are now members of this family, and as such, you will live to bring honor to the great tomb of Nazarick! "

The guardians stood and started clapping. The teenagers were looking at each other confused. I looked around the room, everyone was surprised, I'll admit I was but then again, we have the giant ant-mantis hybrid in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I originally planned to update every Thursday, but I wrote this while chapter when I was trying to fall asleep, so here!

After that, we were all led to where we would sleep, it seemed that two people would be sharing each room, Shalltear was escorting me to my room (guess she liked me), and telling me how amazing Ainz is, "and even when we make a mistake, he doesn't always punish us, in fact sometimes he says it's his fault, we all know that that's a lie, but he's very considerate like that!"

When she finished that speel she looked at me, almost waiting for a response, so I replied with what I felt, "I hope the heir is at least a quarter of the ruler Ainz is." Ainz sounded like a good guy, a very powerful guy, which made me wonder why he needed an heir, he was, at least from what shalltear said, all powerful and couldn't die, since he's a skeleton. I decided not to ask Shalltear, at least not now.

We walked the last few hallways in silence, until we arrived to my room, and here's the funny part, it was on 3rd floor, the floor that shalltear resides on. The door had my name, and the name 'Alex Puff'. Why did it have to be a unisex name? I really hope that Alex is a dude. I opened the door, and saw: two beds, with two slide curtains between them so that both people can have them closed, and their would still be room to walk into a little hall that's between the beds, a desk and a dresser on each side of the beds, on the desk was a lamp, several books, and a pair of glasses, but their was no one in the room.

" Hello, anyone here? " I called out, it took a few seconds but I eventually heard, "yeah, I'm in the bathroom, be out in a minute!"

" Well, I'll be leaving you now, there's a map on the dresser in case you need to get somewhere, otherwise I'll retrieve you in the morning for the distribution of mana seeds, until then, get along with Alex. " shalltear said behind me

"Ok, thanks." I said as I too k a step into the room, I don't know if Alex had chosen a bed yet, so I just stood there looking at the wall, it has pictures of the guardians and Ainz carved into them, along with a bunch of other people, I was deciding whether or not to start counting them when I heard Alex say, " sorry for making you wait. " I turn and saw a girl, about 5'5 blonde hair, red eyes, and a scar that runs diagonally between her eyes, starting at the top left of her forehead all the way down to her lips. She did not look happy to see me. "Why am I sharing a room with a perverted boy?" Was all she said.

This hit me in the gut, I had never peaked on a girl before! I was about to say something when she said, " I already chose the bed on the right, she said moving to the one to my left (her right).

"Kay, thanks, I'll try to keep the perviness to a minimum, my lady." I tried with a mock bow.

" Good, I don't want it to get in the way of serving Ainz Ooal Gown. " she replied

I walked over to my desk and looked at the books on my desk, one was a thin book titled 'the contest and the rules' by Ainz, another was unreadable ]£^×® √°| ℅£¢×®¢ was what it said on the cover, and the last was 'way of the sword, and the honor involved'. I don't know why,but the one that's unreadable was the one that interested me, I picked it up again and opened it, it was all illegible, all weird symbols, I looked at the glasses, from what I saw in the 'throne ' room, not that many people wore glasses, so why were there glasses on both of my desk and Alex's desk?

Hey, Alex?" I called to her

" What? " she asked

" Do you wear glasses? " I asked

" No, why? " she asked, "Is that one of your fetishes?"

" No, just thinking about something . " I replied as I picked up the glasses, when I held them between me and the books, they didn't magnify anything, but I read, 'magic: the basic's on the unreadable book! I lowered the glasses, and I couldn't read it anymore! Did the glasses make it possible to read this language? I put on the glasses and took the book over to my bed.

In another room with 3 people, one was Ainz and one was Shalltear, the 3rd was the weird guy with in a suit and had a tail, they were watching several rooms, but the main part of their focus was on Andrew's room.

" he figured out the glasses, he's obviously a spellcaster, don't you think Demiurge? " Shalltear asked looking the the 3rd person

"I'll agree that he has the qualities to be a spellcaster, but the final decision is his, maybe it just interests him, and he likes the sword." He countered, staring at Andrew one last time, before saying, " you know, I don't remember seeing him on the list. " looking at Ainz

" I saw him by chance while peering through the gate to the other world, and thought, why not give him a shot. " Ainz replied, " but since I was busy, I had Made get him. "

" I see, so it was passion from Lord Ainz that brought him, as expected of you, Lord Ainz, you saw something in him, didn't you? " Demiurge We

" I saw compassion, " ainz answered, " and that he could hold the seed, so I decided to bring him as well, but he did sign the contract, in order to save his sister. "

The next morning me and Alex were escorted from our room to a 'common area' as they called it, we were there so that we could eat, the food was absolutely delicious! Alex on the other hand are eggs, these were not chicken eggs though, they were blue with red yolks, she seemed to like them.

I noticed that a lot of people were talking with each other, I turned to Alex, "what do you think they're taking about?" I asked

" Alliances, they're making deals, in case one of them wins the contest, they'll also have power, it's all about double crossing each other for them. " she answered like it was obvious.

" what's your game plan? "I asked, hoping she'd share.

"I'm strong, I've trained my body since I was young, I can draw my sword at twice the speed of sound. I'll win with strength. " she answered.

"You talk like you knew this was happening before it happened." I laughed.

" Of coarse I did, we all did, we all had wished when we were young, they granted them, you really should have trained your body or mind before coming here, " she exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Well, two nights ago my sister was diagnosed with a lethal and incurable disease, then a child named Made showed up, had me sign a contract in blood, I passed out, then I'm here!" I replied.

This got me a blank stare from her. "You're lying." She whispered at me. "You've got to be, we are the chosen few, those that are above the rest of our species, if you were a last minute choice, you shouldn't be here!"

"Well I'm here, so explain it in a way that I could understand." I replied.

She thought for a second before saying, " Ok, so Ainz wants an heir, so he decided that he would have a bunch o humanoids trained here to become his heir, one of us will become the next ruler of this tomb and the many countries under it's control, there will be many tests: intelligence, battle skills, and ruling abilities were what were implied to me, so I trained my body and mind, for 10 yrs, all in order to be worthy of the tomb. " she explained.

" So, either we become the strongest or we serve the strongest? " I asked

"No, it's not all about strength!" She replied angerily.

"Then what is..." I started, but stopped at the feeling of a heavy pressure.

" Attention, ladies and gentlemen! " rang a voice, it was Sebas, " As of now, we will be preparing for the taking of the Seed. " he explained, " the Seed, is an item that grants the body either magical energy or physical power, you can choose the power you want. " he explained, " you just have to simply touch the cube you choose. "

Everyone looked excited, like this is what they've been waiting for! Some were talking about which one they would pick, others about what other people would pick, but no one seemed to notice that two tables appeared, one with a blue cube and one with a red cube.

"I'll nw call out your names in the order in which you were chosen for this contest." He explained, " Gordon Bacon" my lookalike walked up and picked the red one, " Alex Puff", Alex walked up and also picked the red one, "Drew David", a average sized guy walked up, he was built good, not steroid good, but good, he had black hair and a burn mark on his right eye, he picked the blue one, this went on for what felt like hours until he finally said my name, "Andrew Larson."

I walked up to the cubes they were about 4 feet apart, I still didn't know which one to pick, I didn't know what they even meant, as I walked up, I noticed that Sebas watched me closely, I looked back and forth, and thought "what the hell!" and shot both my arms out, touching them both at the same time, I was instantly on the ground, no one touched me, but there I was, with everyone watching, I felt a very intense pain in my stomach, then it spread all across my body, all in knew was pain, it was impossible to describe, and then I passed out.

Ainz was watching the kids choose their paths, red for physical or blue for magic, most of the kids chose the ones he expected. But then Andrew's turn came, Ainz sat up, interested in what he would choose, he looked like he didn't know which one to choose, then he chose BOTH! Was he insane! That could kill him!

"Shaltear, healing scroll, heal Andrew!" He shouted.

"I refuse!" She said, " I feel it would benefit us more if we were to try those beans we got on him to test the beans that we got from the perverted old man who appeared last year, if they don't work, we use the scroll. "

"Fine." Ainz agreed only in hopes that Shalltear would hurry up.

When I opened my eyes, I felt no pain, but I could tell that something was different about my body, there was a strange feeling in my body. I sa up and noticed that there was no pain anywhere! I looked around and saw Alex looking at me, I felt like I did something stupid.

"What happened?" I asked, to no one in particular .

"You decided to try to combine mana and adrenaline, you almost died, but you managed to survive, thanks to the effects of our magic bean." Boomed the voice of Ainz Ooal Gown. " You truly are an interesting one. " he mused.

"Are you an idiot?" Shouted Alex, " NO, EVEN AN IDIOT WOULDN'T DO THAT! YOUR EVEN LOWER THAN AN IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED! "

"I was under the impression that we should become stronger, and since they were presented to us, maybe they held a way to get stronger, so, who not have both?" I pulled out of my ass.

"You now have the unique power of both magic and adrenaline, two powers that shouldn't intermingle, are intermingled inside of you, I expect great things from you!" Ainz said, obviously amused by something.

I stood up, looked at Ainz, " thank you Ainz, I owe you my life. "

"No child, a parent protects their children for free, as long as I see potential in you, I'll save you." He replied, then he turned to shalltear, "Now, Shalltear, I want you to take Andrew to see Aura and Mare, I want to know what he can do. "

With that shalltear led me to the 6th floor, we stepped through a door and were suddenly in an arena, where a group of the other teens were at, Mare, and his brother Aura, they were talking to the group.

"...doing this, we'll be able to see what your capable of! " Aura giggled, she turned her head and saw us at the back of the group, " Ahh, bra-stuffer, what brings you here? " Shalltear's face twisted into a snarl, clearly unhappy.

"You see flat chested freak, I'm here upon the orders of Ainz, he wants to see what this boy can do." Shalltear answered, looking pissed.

Aura looked at me, sizing me up, obviously unimpressed, " really? What's so special? " she asked

"Well, he took in both seeds." Shalltear answered, looking less pissed.

"Wow, that is interesting..." she began, " alright, I'll explain the rules: 1. I'll release a monster, you'll fight the monster, if you defeat the monster, I'll release two monsters, and continue increasing the number, until you can't fight anymore 2. You can use either magic or adrenaline as you see fit 3. Don't die! " she explained.

I suddenly felt nervous, what was i going to have to fight? Are they trying to kill me? Am I going to die? I felt myself start to sweat.

I watched as one of the doors opened releasing a skeleton in a suit of armor and sword, I looked behind me and saw that no one was there, they were across the arena sitting in the stands! I was literally alone!

It suddenly started to run at me, he was on me in less than a second!

Slash! I felt a burn on my gut, I looked down and saw my stomach gushing blood! Thud! I felt something hit my head! I was on the ground, looking up at the skeleton as my vision went black.

I opened my eyes, my hands were tied, with rope, the ropes led to 2 pillars, I looked down and saw that I was on my knees! Where was I? I looked around and saw that I was I the only chunk of rock for as far as i could see, everything else was lava!

"Pretty sight, right?" Asked a voice.

I turned and saw myself? He looked just like me! Except his eyes were red! "Who are you?" I asked it.

"That depends on who you are!" It replied, " for I'm your opposite, your light is my darkness, your darkness is my light. "He explained, he looked at me with a sneer, "everyone has one I their soul, except, it usually dies by the age of 3yrs old, you never killed me!" He started laughing, "But you do have master control of the body, and...if the body dies I die, so...we have a problem, because well, your dying, you have a block, an emotional one!"

Suddenly, their was a flash of a memory, I felt pain! "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You've blocked your mana flow, you have to relive the moment that it closed to open it again!" He explained

Suddenly, the scenery changed, and i was laying down now, watching a seven year old version of myself, not this! Please not this!

Little me:

"I can make my hands glows!" I exclaimed to my parents, they took this as a joke, until i showed them.

Then my father called me the demon spawn of Satan! He came at me, I was scare! Suddenly, I let out a scream, and a blast of shear power shot forward, making my father disappear! My mother, was now crying, as was i, "You devil child!" Was all she said, over and over again until police came to investigate the commotion that was caused.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,=_=_=_=,_=_=,_

I opened my eyes again, but this time, I was I the arena again, the skeleton was doing a victory pose, with both arms in the air, but as I stood up, it turned back to me, confused.

"We're not done yet, late Halloween wannabe!" I laughed, this irritated it.

We locked eyes(?), He ran at me, I remembered what magic: the basics said, command the element what to do: " AIR: stab! " I commanded, suddenly, a hole appeared in its armor, leaving a gap in its spinal cord, then it just collapsed into a pile of bones!

I looked down and saw that my wound was healed! I was excited, I had this kind of power! "Next!" I called, two more skeleton walked out of the door, "EARTH: crush!" The ground from below them, shot up around them and crashed back down to the ground!

I turned to say next, but I fell to my knee! Why was my body so heavy?

" L-looks like your o-out of ma-mana! " Stated Mare, where did he come from?

I had the urge to keep fighting, why? I stood up, my body still felt heavy, but I could move, "Next."

"Are you sure?" Aura asked

"Yes!" I answered.

Three more skeletons came out of the door, I ran up to the skeletons, I jumped at them, then we all started to move slowly, I landed foot first on the first skeleton, another skeleton slashed at me, so I rolled the other way, grabbed a sword from the ground, slashed the arm of the 3rd one, stomped on the head of the 1st one, leaned over and slapped the 2nd with the flat end of my sword, knocking it over, spin around, and round house kick the 3rd skeleton! Thud! Something hit my back, sending me forward at the ground, I continue the roll.

I turned and saw the 3rd skeleton, I ran at him, he swung his sword art me, but I slid I the ground, cruising his ankle, and a he feel forward, I punched his head, finishing him!

"I think that's all for me." I laughed at Aura

"Alright then, Andrew Larson scored 6 pts!" Explain Aura, " pretty good for a human. "

"Thank you!" I replied, but suddenly I was looking at the arena! I was I the stands!

"Next up is: Josh Gimmick!" Aura explained

I watched as the other teens one after another fought the skeletons, most score5-7pts, but suddenly, "Alex Puff!" Was called!

Alex appeared in the arena, " ma'am, would you mind starting me at fifty undead knights? " she asked!

"Sure, if that's what you want." Aura laughed, as what i assumed was fifty of the skeletons, they looked at Alex, they all started running at her, I watched as they got closer, but as soon as they fit within 30 ft (about 9meters), her arm appeared above her head, holding a sword! And ask the skeletons were in pieces! I felt my mouth fall, it was over I am instant, I didn't even see her draw her sword!

"You want power, don't you?" Whispered a voice in my ear, "With power you can have what you want!"

I ignored the whisper, for now, but I watched! "100 this time please!" Alex asked

"Here, have a taste." It whispered, suddenly my eyes watered, so I blinked, what I saw afterwards was weird! I was looking at Alex, but ask i saw was her figure as a shadow, surrounded by a giant cloud of red! "I'm letting you see thing's mana, as they call it, that's how much she has! "It continued, "do as i say, and I'll make you stronger!"

" who are you? " I whispered back, seriously wondering if i hit my head to hard.

" my name is: Tarana, enemy of Ainz Ooal Gown, I'll make you extremely powerful! " it whispered

" No, I made a deal, to serve Ainz and his heir until I become the heir, so I'll continue what I doing, thanks for the offer though. " I replied.

"I see, call me if you change your mind." He answered, clearly irritated.

I watched as she swung her sword! I saw her swing! I went to turn my head, but it was slow! My head slowly turned, it took forever, but I saw that everyone was as slow as me! I couldn't believe this! Was I seeing this fast? Or was everything being slowed down?

Suddenly, everything was back to normal! I turned and saw that Alex was tired, "wonder what her energy looks like now?" I thought, then my vision switched to where I could see her energy, it was barely the size of her!

To think that there would be people this fast, and powerful! What should I do?


	4. Chapter 4

My options were simple: either I could train to become a god, do nothing and be killed, or barely do enough... I was thinking about these three when I walked into my room, where Alex was reading a book I didn't recognize, I walked over to my bed.

" did you have fun? " Asked asked me as I laid down

This question caught me off guard, but as I thought about it, I realized I did! I enjoyed nearly dying, but standing up again, I enjoyed the feeling of winning, the feeling of...fighting!

"I think I did." I answered, " Is that normal? "

"Yes, remember though, the stronger you get, the more you can fight." She answered, "It's a never ending cycle: fight, grow, fight again, lose, train, win! That's the cycle we'll live in from now on."

I thought about those words as I laid there, I didn't know what top say, I always avoided fights, so why am I enjoying them? "Who cares?" Part of me asked, "Be the strongest is a normal goal, you don't want to follow orders your whole life do you?" I didn't, " Become the strongest! "

I raised my fist, "then I'll become stronger, even stronger than you!" I vowed

All I heard was silence for a good 30seconds, then "BAHAHA!" she was laughing at me! "Stronger huh, interesting, then how about we spar a little?" She asked

"Not here!" I stated, hoping she was serious

"Of coarse not!" She explained as she stood up, " Follow me. "

We walked out of the room, I followed her all the way to the arena, we stood in the arena. " let me explain, if you fall you lose, if not we keep going, "she explained, " sword! " she commanded, as a wooden sword appeared.

" shield? " I explained as a shield appeared! It was just a wooden shield, but hey, it was a shield!

I looked up and saw Alex flying at me! I brought up my shield Judy in time, I blocked her before she hit my chest! I pushed forward, but stood still, I needed to move! I leaned back, fast, this caused me to fall backward, but Alex suddenly grabbed my shield! I stopped falling, I raised my hand at her, " AIR: blow! " suddenly a blast of air blew from my hand, my body wanted to fly backwards, but Alex held me in place! When the air stopped, she started laughing!

"Your only manipulating elements, chapter one of Magic:the basics, declare the element and what you want it to do." She explained, "think of a actual spell, for example: SWORD OF POWER, SWORD OF DEATH! I BEG OF YOU: SLASH!"

She swung her sword, and a wave of power shot from her blade, it went past me, I could tell that it could easily evaporative me in an instant! I turned my head and saw the dude of the arena had a hulking hole in it! Actually hike wasn't the right word,fit a good 200, their was nothing! It was gone!

"Their are written spells, then their are personal spells, only geniuses can crest spells!" She explained, I didn't even want to move, she wasn't human, she was a god!

Thud! She had dropped me, I just played their paralyzed, "So, that's the strength of your resolve, that's too bad, I thought i had a rival for a second." She said, obviously disappointed, this stung me, she had hopes for me?

" What I want to know is, why are you using wind? " asked a voice

I opened I eyes, and I saw that I was yet again chained to those pillars!

"Do you not see the fire and lava? " he asked me " does that make you think air"I just stayed silent. "We have the power of fire! Use it!" He explained as he walked over to me, "Here!" He said as he shoved his hand into my chest.

I opened my eyes, and knew what to do.

I stood up, "GOD OF FLAMES, BURNER OF EVERYTHING, THREE BALL BLAST!" I shouted, she had taken notice when I had started, but just stood there as I named my spell, watched as three balls of fire grew above my head, then flew at her!

Two wizzed right by her, one on each side, but the last, she cut in half! With a wooden sword!

" That's more like it! " she explained, excited

Suddenly, my body was heavy, I could barely stand! I looked at Alex, We locked eyes, I took a step, and started running at her, then everything went black!

When I opened my eyes I was in my bed! Alex's curtain was closed, I sat up, and regretted it, I was full of pain, I let out a groan! Why do I hurt? I wasn't hit anywhere!

"Oh your awake!"

I looked and saw Alex peeking though her curtain, she looked happy, scary happy!

"Yea, why do I hurt all over?" I asked her

" Because you used up every bit of your mana, and it's slowly recovering! " she explained, " Also it's called exhaustion, you'll get used to it. "

I groaned At that, this feeling is annoying.

" Oh, yeah! " Alex gasps, " We have a guest, he claims to be an alien, his name is Goku, and he fought toe to toe with Sebas, which is amazing! "

" bull shit! " I blurt out, " let me guess, he eats a lot and loves fighting! "

Alex looked at me amazed. " how did you know that? " she whispered to me

"I watched anime, Goku was a dragon ball character." I explained

" Well andame( pronounced: and a me) is real I guess. " she replied, " He's training us today. "

This got my attention, Goku was supposed to be the strongest creature ever! If he was training us, that COULD be a big deal! I got and idea, I flipped through, magic: the basics ( wearing the glasses of coarse), to a page on taking a person's power!

It needed specific ingredient: their blood, preferably about a liter for best results, a special circle, looked like it was from fullmetal alchemist, and have fought them!I read the directions again, the circle had to be 15x15 feet, and I had to drink the blood (EWW!), the question was, how do I get the blood? I could let everyone fight him and collect it drop by drop, or just ask him, that actually might work if I tell him it could give him a strong opponent...

I made up my thoughts, I stood up and walked to the common area, that is where I would start my search for Goku. When I got there, he was there, in his normal orange suit, his Smokey black hair, and childish smile! He was shoving food into his moith, at an impossible rate, honestly, I don't think he was chewing!

I walked up to him, "Um , Goku, sir, I was wondering if I could have some of your blood?" I asked

this literally stopped him, he looked at me all confused, " Why? " he asked

I froze for a second, but I continued anyways, " it's for a spell I want to try, it should make me match for you in combat. " I explained.

" Sure, how much you need? " he answered, without even thinking about it!

" Around a liter. " I replied

Suddenly, he looked up, I turned and saw Ainz was standing there. He looked right at me, I felt like he was wondering what i was doing. Then he spoke, " ladies and gentlemen, it's time for a little fun! " he declared, " you will all have a chance to fight our friend Goku in the arena, afterwards, he will allow you all train the same way he does! "

This caught everyone's attention, everyone probably wants to train, to become stronger, I need to fight him, even once! After that everyone made their way to the arena, where various weapons were laid out: swords, knives, bows, axes, and things I couldn't identify! I looked around and saw several people walk up and choose their weapons, while others manifested their's, others were already holding their's.

After everyone has chosen their weapons, I looked and saw several things left over: a few shields, two short swords, a bow and quiver of arrows, a butt ton of knives, and a bag...I

I watched as Goku defeated everyone one by one, some with one hit, others hit two, but that's all it took! He was strong, like one would expect from 'the stronger I the universe', but I had to watch, and wait for a weakness. It was about that thirtieth challenger, a girl named Beth, was using two knives, she didn't like that strong, but when the fight started, she disappeared!

Then I saw Goku blur out of existence! He was gone as well! I just sat there amazed, when suddenly, Beth was laying on the ground, unconscious! She had loss, but when I looked at Goku, I saw that he had a cut on his cheek! I needed, to think of a way to fight him without dying!

Suddenly Alex walked up, " I challenge you! " she declared, " Everyone, out of the arena! " she ordered, and I swear to Ainz, they were gone in a hurry, but I was at the back of the crowd, honestly, I wanted to fight him! But she was going to! I kinda hoped she wouldn't win.

When the fight started, she immediately attacked, "SWORD OF POWER, SWORD OF DEATH! I BEG OF YOU: SLASH!" I watched as her attacked slashed at him, " KAMA-HAMA-HAAA! " he shouted, releasing a blast of power from his hands, colliding with her slash! BOOOM! An explosion was released, leaving a crater I the arena, where I saw Alex and Goku going at it, she would slash at him, he would dodge or knock her blade top the side and follow up by punching at her sides, he usually hit to, he was slowly whittling her down! This went on, slash, whoosh, thump! Slash, whoosh, whoosh! Until Alex fell to the ground, I counted at least thirty blows she received! But I had a plan, I immediately started breaking the arrow heads of half the arrows, leaving fifteen actual arrows, that the put back into the quiver.

I jump over the side of the arena, and ran over to Alex, " are you ok? " I asked her

" Yeah,... I feel I shit though..., honestly... you have... no chance of... beating him. "She answered

"Well see." I answered, as Aura ran up after deciding Alex wouldn't stand back up

" Wow, you've been humbled, haven't you? " she asked laughing

" I guess i was. " she answered, before she and Aura disappeared, and in their place stood Ainz!

" that was a spectacular fight they had, wasn't it? " he asked me

" Yes, yes it was. " I answered

" do you think you can win? " he asked

" No, but I want to try! " I answered, " do you have a one liter jar I could borrow? "

This caught his attention, " That spell has a horrible side effect! " he said, "if you use it, you won't be able to go to the afterlife." He explained

" it's a good thing I plan on becoming a God then, huh? " I replied

" Yes, yes it is! " he laughed, pulling a jar from underneath his cloak and handing it to me, we'll to be frank, it was more of a pitcher.

Ainz disappeared and reappeared in the stands, everyone looked at him in fear and surprise. I just needed to stick to my plan, I crouched down low, ready to run, when I heard a handle in the pitcher, I looked in and saw two grew beans! I grabbed them and put them in my bag.

"Go!" Was suddenly shouted from the stands

Goku came running at me, " wait! " I shouted at him, he stopped an inch away from punching me! I felt I heart skip a beat! Or three. " I was wondering if I could collect that blood now? " I asked him as I threw my swords behind me

This caught him by surprise, but he smiled, " sure! " he said picking up a rock and cutting his hand on it, pouring it in the jar, when it was about a liter I commanded, "FLAMES: circle, star, circle, square, six sided star, ∆¶`|•" honestly I have no glue how I pronounced that last one, " form! " and it did, it started with the six sided star right under Goku, he jumped back a little, and I started walking to it and it continued to form, " power of my foe " a circle around the star, "I command you " a square in the star " to become " the symbols ∆¶`|• formed around the circle " MINE! "The final circle formed around it, and suddenly two beams of light crashed down upon us! I felt myself begin to change, but not to get stronger! I felt something wrong!

" That spell was meant for humans, when used on something else, you get there 'talent' or what makes them special! " I heard from the stadiums

"Crap!" I muttered as I felt something make contact with my ribs, then I felt myself down into a wall!

I stood up and saw that I had flown almost a hundred feet! I looked down at my chest area and saw my ribs pointing out!

Then I saw them start to retract! They went back in my body, and the holes grew over! I had a healing factor! I looked at Goku, he was a saiyan, they were special because every time they got close to death, they became twice as strong! If I got that and a healing factor I could beat him!

I ran at him, leaving myself perfectly open, and waited for the blow that was bound to come, but he tackled me instead!

"GOD OF FLAMES, BURNER OF EVERYTHING, THREE BALL BLAST!" I shouted , I felt the balls firm above me, then I begged as I walked them at me, that I could control them like that, and I could! They rained down onto us, I felt my left arm start on fire, it hurt like hell ( lol)! I reached into my pocket and pulled out an arrow head I had stashed there, and jabbed it into his arm, making him drop me. I crawled a few steps away, reached into my bag, and pulled out a bunch of the arrow head, " AIR: propell!" I ordered, the arrow heads propelled themselves at Goku, he stopped for a second to raise his arms in front of himself to black the store heads, in this second I picked up a sword in my right handthat I had thrown across the arena.

"FLAME SWORD!" I ordered, as the sword covered itself in fire.

I jumped at him, he jumped at me, I swung my sword, and slashed his uniform, which caught on fire! But when he jumped at me again, he landed a blow to my stomach, I felt my part of my spine dislodge as well as I heard a PLOP, as I fell to the ground as he followed up with a punch to the face, throwing me across the arena, I grabbed my my legs, ( which was difficult, as I was flying through the air) and repositioned my legs to the correct area, so that as I hit the wall, it out my spine in the right place, but it failed, as I felt a pain in my chest, as I realized that my spine pierced my heart!

"OH GOD, OH GOD! OH GOD!" I panicked as I fell to the ground, and my bag slung infront of me. My bag! It has those weird bean! I pulled the bag to me, dumped it out, where it dried a bean just in my reach! I grabbed it, and ate it. I felt my body fix itself, my arm dropped the burned chunk to reveal perfectly normal skin underneath, my spine readjusted itself to the proper place, and my heart fixed the hole in it!

I stood up, Goku had already turned around and was walking away, "hey, " I called to him, " we're not done yet! "

He turned around and looked at me, really surprised, " honestly, I was afraid I killed you! " he laughed

"Almost, " I laughed, " but then again, almost only counts in horseshoes and hand gernades. " I gulped hard, he had nearly killed me there, and now it was time for round two.

" FLAME: DRAGON: follow! Breath: LIGHTING:endless! " I ordered

I giant Dragon made of fire formed, immediately spouting lighting from its mouth, it turned and started going after Goku, " KAMA-HAMA-HAA! " he shouted, yet again, and I saw the attack start to come through the Dragon, I jumped to the side, barely dodging the attack, " LIGHTING: arrows! " I yelled, producing some arrows made from lighting, which flew at him, then he was gone! Then things went black!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

"Very impressive!" I heard, I opened my eyes and saw me, " you survived a fight against Goku, granted, he didn't use super saiyan, but hey, you didn't die! " he laughed

I looked around and saw that there was more ofb the rock that I was standing on, last time i'd've estimated about 10x10 feet, this time I'd estimate 20x20 feet.

"Oh, sorry to keep you here!" He said

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

Ainz watched as Andrew took a beating from Goku, it poisoned him every time he got hurt, he had burned his own arm to do damage to him! Granted he was determined, but he really didn't care! It was like he didn't hold value in himself, as if he wanted to die!

Then his heart got pierced! Ainz stood up, when he saw Andrew fumble his bag, and grab his bag, he had a bean, then he stood up, and he was way stronger! Ainz didn't understand how, but Andrew had almost trippled his strength in seconds! How was that possible? Was it the beans? Granted that they did heal any would from the one who ate them, but they couldn't heal him!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

I opened my eyes, I saw a plain ceiling. I tried to sit up, but my back wouldn't move! Neither would my arms! I tilted my head and saw that from the neck down, I was wrapped in a web! I felt my heart rate increase, I really didn't like spiders!

To distract myself I looked around the room, it was a medium sized room, had tree of beds on each side, the one opposite of me had its curtain closed, and at the front of the room (my dad right as I was in the middle of my row), was a desk, it had a lamp and a few papers, and working on those papers was a dark figure that I couldn't make out.

" Ahhh! " came a voice, it was raspy and cold, what I believed to be a, woman, she was short, black hair, and her face, well, it didn't shift wss at the desk! " your awake, good, I was worried that Ainz would be mad if you died. "

" Hello, I was wondering if you could untie me? " I asked, hoping I sounded polite, because I was scared as hell!

She thought about this for a moment. " I guess, you seem to be fully healed, " she rasped as she moved towards me, I felt my heart rate increase as she moved closer to me, she felt like a predator that could kill me anytime she wanted!

When she untied me, it felt like a weight disappeared, I felt like a could run a mile! It was amazing!

" now human, I'd appreciate, if you were to leave. " she rasped, using her arms to gesture to the door.

"Of coarse, sorry for the trouble." I replied as I left the room, just to realize, I had no clue where I was!

All I could see was halfway for as far as I could see, obviously there were suits of jet black armor every few yard, but all hallway. I decided to go to the right, I walked that way, hoping to find something that would tell me where I was and how to get back.

After what felt like hours, I finally came across a door that read: ¢°£}}√|£•. Not know what that said a opened the door, and what I saw was very humorous, pictures and statues of Ainz EVERYWHERE! And Shalltear was saying weird things!

"...Oh Ainz, please, use me as a chair again!" She pleaded, " please, use me any way you want! "

I decided to close the door and walk away, ok maybe run.

A while later when I was walking, I heard a, CLINK! behind me! I turned around and saw a suit of armor standing behind me, it had a sword drawn! I turned to run away and there stood two more! And behind them more were walking up! I realized that I was going to have to fight that.

" I'm in this place by order of Ainz Ooal Gown, I am currently lost, if you help me find my way, that's be greatly appreciated. " I said, hoping I wouldn't have to fight.

But of course, they all ran at me at once! " AIR: push! " I ordered, sending at least 5 suits flying, I ran forward, ( the way I was going originally,) I saw that more suits getting ready to attack me. I looked back and saw that the suits were gaining on me! I flew my hands behind me, and jumped forward, "FIRE: boost!" I demanded, boosting myself forward, ahead, going farther and farther Forward, I could feel the air rushing by me, wriggling my cheeks, and all that stuff, it made me feel sick!

When I landed, in looked behind me and saw a lot of half melted suits of armor, either walking towards me or crawling! Some were even still melting! " EARTH: wall! " I ordered, pushing the walls, which was thankfully made of some sort of rock, to block the path behind me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you might have already noticed, but the suits of armor have started attacking, this will continue took midnight, which is two hours, whoever earns the most points by destroying the armors will be rewarded with something they will find very valuable!" Rang a voice through the halls, " just fire clarification they will only attack my heir candidates, who are the only ones who can earn the rewards, also, every five minutes, who ever had the last amount of points will be attacked by a guardian! "

"Well, screw it! " I replied I turned to the wall I made, " EARTH: push! " I ordered, pushing the wall back at the suits of armor, I continued to walk with it as I pushed the wall back.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

Ainz was curious about a few of the children in nazarick, there was Alex Huff, Gordy Bacon, Beth Boss, and Andrew Larson.

As he watched, he was honestly impressed, Beth was speeding past the others defeating those that were off guard, Gordy was punching straight through them one by one at a good pace, Alex was taking out ten to fifteen at a time, and Andrew had brought up a wall and was running down a hall, he was gonna collect a bunch of points with that strategy, it was entertaining to watch, the three prodigies were toe to toe with Andrew, deep down he knew he wanted Andrew to win, this was the result of the last ten years of his life, he had conquered three other worlds to collect candidates, but it was for a moment a few years ago, he watched as am amazing amount of power was radiated from five children, he couldn't figure out who though, so he started 'collecting' children with immense potential, for he did need an heir, because he didn't have long left!

Ainz thought about that as he felt where his ribs should be.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

I wss running down the hallway when my wall suddenly stopped moving, I tried to push it farther, but it wouldn't budge!

"EARTH: hole!" I ordered, a small hole opened I the wall, I saw a giant cluster of dented suits of armor, some were still trying to move, and when I looked closer, I saw what looks like a wall behind them, I was at the end, I think. For all I know, someone was preventing me from moving. But couldn't think about that now! "FIRE: melting point!" I ordered, producing a flame from my hand, blowing it into the hole, when the flames stopped, there was a bunch of pieces of armor stuck together, and none were trying to move. I exhaled hard. I say down, to catch my breath, because, well I was running for what felt like hours! I closed my eyes for a moment b trying to think of what I should do, when I heard CLINK, CLINK!

I opened my eyes and saw more suits of armor! Where did they come from? I stood up, but by the time I was standing, one was in me! SLASH! I jumped back as soon as I could, but when I looked down and saw a cut in my left arm! It wasn't that deep, thankfully I jumped back in time to avoid losing my arm!

"ICE: FREEZE!" I ordered, as the suits of armor froze one by one! I was thinking about how great I felt, when the ice started cracking! " EARTH: wall! " I started pushing a wall again.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

Ainz was seriously impressed by how Andrew was doing, it wasn't even close to how good the other three he had noted were, but for someone with so little experience, he was doing the impossible, he had cast at least seven standard spells in 30 minutes, and running the whole time, yet he was still going strong! It was amazing! By all rights, he should've been eliminated first, apparently, the spell he cast on Goku paid off!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

I was running the the wall again, when suddenly an arrow wizard by my head! I turned and saw about ten suits of armor standing there! Five had swords there of those five had shield, and the other five had bows!

"EARTH: wall!" A wall of earth closed behind them, I jumped into the fray, " AIR: slash! " a slash of air hit them, knocking them all to the ground, I picked up a dropped sword, slashed the armor I took it from, kept running forward, kicked a suit that has a bow as it was getting up, turned and slashed one that had tried to hit me with its bow, I felt a tingle in my back, so I jumped to my right, turning around in the air, just in time to see an arrow wizz pass! I watched as it shot another arrow at me, so I jumped to the ground, grabbed a detatched let guard, jumped to my feet and threw it at the armor that had just shot at me, as I watched it yet dented I felt an arrow lodge into my back!

As I fell to my stomach, I realized that I had gotten cocky! I only focused on one enemy when facing ten! "FLAME:explosion!" A ball of fire appeared above me, then it exploded, instantly melting all the suits!

Twackk! Something else hit his back!

Then everything went black!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

"Ok, this is starting to get old!" I heard, when I opened my eyes, I saw me again, he wasn't happy, " you do realize that everythin every time that I bring you back, I get weaker, right? "

I took this in, "then tell me all of the rules of our situation."

"No." He answered, shoving his fist back into my chest!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

Ainz leaned in, whenever Andrew got hurt before this, he would wake up stronger, would he wake up? He saw movement!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

I opened my eyes, and knew that I should enjoy this! The feeling did feel good, the thrill, I needed to lighten up!

"FLAME: fists!" I ordered, causing flames to cover my arms up to my elbow, "let's do this!" I jumped and slammed my fists into the ground, urging more power into our, I felt as the heat went past me, when I looked back up, there were only puddles around me! I stood up, and stumbled forward a step.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

Ainz stared in disbelief, as the one he was watching unleashed such power, even if it was only 3rd tier level, still it was amazing! How was he getting stronger so fast? Was he a good child?

Our something else, something worthy of the Name Ooal Gown?

Maybe a little test...

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

I looked around, amazed by what i had done! I had released enough power to completely melt a horde of armor!

KLINK KLINK KLINK! I turned and saw a giant suit of golden armor! It has to be fifty feet tall, and ten feet wide!

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we have reached the halfway point in our little game, I've decided to kick it up a notch! The suits have tripled in power, therefore their point value has also tripled! " rang through the halls, " additionally, I've added four much more powerful suits, each worth a hundred times more valuable than the new suits, so you do the math! " then came a bit of laughter.

I watched as the suit of armor stood there! What could i do to that? It was the hundred times stronger than the other suits! I stepped back out of nervousness, then it pounced, it ran at me, only then did I realize that it had a giant war hammer! I jumped back just in time for the hammer it hit my foot!

"ARRRGE!" I screamed, " FLAME: INCINERATION! " I screamed, pointing my fists at it, just as a huge cloud of flame engulfed it, but I could still see its head poking out of the top! W HOOSH! I felt something heavy slam into my ribs! Next thing I knew, I was encased in the wall! I felt blood drip down my chin, I could tell that several of my ribs were broken, beyond repair!

Then the hammer removed itself from me, I fell to the ground, I didn't want to move, everything hurt, I could tell that I should just accept death, it would be easier.

" this is the boy who wants to surpass me? " I heard asked, I liked up and saw only the armor, then I looked between its kegs and saw Alex standing there!

It was then when I noticed how pretty she was, (insert your own personal view of a pretty girl with blond hair, red eyes, and a scar for the description), I needed to get up! I stood up, hearing the protest of all of my ribs, as I stood there I could feel myself going numb from the pain, but I didn't care, I started running at it, as I was running I tripped! " AIR: SPIRAL! " I ordered, turning myself into a spinning human bullet, "FLAME/THUNDER: HOT SHOCK!" I begged, hoping I didn't sound like a total idiot, but then I felt electricity spot from my body! Then my body started burning! But when I hit the armor, I felt myself dent it, I want spouting forward, but I could feel myself moving forward, ever so slightly, until, SCREECH! I felt myself fly through, then I hit something!

I opened my eyes, and saw Alex, holding me by the head!

" I knew you could do did. " she said calmly as she laid me on the ground

"Yeah, piece of cake!" I gasped, hoping that the event was over.

"Congratulations, Andrew Larson, for you successfully defeated the boss armor!" Was exclaimed behind Alex

I leaned my head and saw Beth standing there! Something caught my eye above her head, when I looked up I saw the numbers: 235! I turned to Alex and saw: 900!

" what's with the numbers? " I asked feeling myself getting tired

" there our points. " Alex replied, " you didn't do to bad yourself! "

I look up, or whatever, behind me? And saw 450! So I had four hundred and fifty points, only half of what Alex had though.

"Congratulations! The event is over! In first place, we have Gordy Bacon, with 1200 points, in second place we have Alex Huff with 900 points, and third place we have Andrew Larson, with 450 points!" Was explained from the loud speaker!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

Note: this is for anyone who's written a fanfic before, do you always feel like your writing badly when you re-read it?


	5. Chapter 5

We were standing in the throne room, and by we I meant me, Alex, and Gordy, we were standing in front of Ainz, who was looking at us, hands folded under his chin, he looked like he was thinking about something, it felt like we've been standing here for an hour already. I was about to sit down when he spoke.

" I've decided on rewards for you three. " he explained calmly, " to Gordy, I award the god item, Giant Gauntlets! " and with those words, Sebas walked forward and have him a set of oversized gloves, Gordy took them with a feeling of superiority, " this item grants the wearer the physical strength they would have if they were a giant. " this for a smile from him, " and to Alex, I award the god level item, calibur, the sword that was forged with the handle of the world class item, Excalibur, this weapon has monstrous power in it! " he continued

At this point I could feel my heart pounding! These sounded like amazing and powerful items! I wanted something cool as well! Please let it be awesome!

"And for Andrew, I present " at this point he put out one of his hands as it he was looking at it, swiped one hand by it, revealing several rings on his hand, he took one, it was gold, with a purple heart on it, " the ring of healing, it's a super rare item that automatically heals you with magic you push magic into it, I feel like this will help improve your talent of nearly dying. " he laughed, almost to cover something.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

Ainz watched as Andrew to the ring and put it on, it was a ring that had saved his life many times, granted it wasn't as strong as the god level ones he was wearing, but it was a handy item, especially if Ainz was correct about Andrew 's ability, the ability to become stronger when he survives near death, the ring was perfect for him, as the gauntlets were perfect for

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

I could feel energy around my finger as I started putting energy into it! If this ring could store my energy into it and heal me, it really would be perfect for me! " Thank you, Lord Ainz! " we all said in unison, wow! Did they plan that? Or was it coincidence?

"Now if you please, your dismissed!" Ainz replied

we walked out of coarse, when we entered the hall Gordy seemed really mad! " How dare you trash get rewarded as well? " he yelled, " has he gone senile? " this really angered me! "Seriously, he must be stupid to see potential in you two!"

I took two steps towards him, when I heard " you really have a lot of ball! " we all turned and saw shalltear! " to insult the most powerful man in the world, the ruler of nazarick, and everyone who lives here would kill anyone who talked about him like that, however, we were ordered not to kill you, unless you posed a threat to nazarick! " she explained, it also looked like she was looking for a way for him to be a threat to nazarick, " But he never said we couldn't hurt you! " she gasped sarcastically, suddenly she was behind us! She slapped him, he went flying to the wall! He crashed into it, fell into the ground, and as shalltear walked over to him, I noticed that he was wearing his gauntlets!

" THUNDER: whip! " I ordered, creating a whip made from electricity, I raised it and brought it down onto Gordy, when it made contact with him, I saw him hold back a yelp! When he tried to get back up after that, I whipped him again! " I'm sorry shalltear, but you shouldn't have to deal with someone as petty as him! " I snear, "let me handle him please."

she thought about this for a moment, " alright, I'll go back to what I was doing. " she replied walking over Gordy as she went!

I let go of my whip, which made it disappear. " you need to watch what you say dude! " I explained to him, " the people who live here believe in Ainz and believe he's perfect at everything, you shouldn't anger them if you can avoid it. "

This obviously pissed him off, " see here, I'm not a weakling who needed to use dark magic to get a smidgen of power! " he yelled at me

" I won't deny it, some of us didn't know about this contest until we were knocked out and brought here! " I explained, "I'm here because I did something for someone else for once! The one time I help someone I get out into a death game!" I yelled at him

SMACK! I felt my body crumble to the ground! Only then did I realize that he had punched me! It was an impossibly heavy hit too! Only then did I remember that he had his gauntlets on! I felt that three of my ribs cracked, along with something on my spine! When I tried to get up I couldn't!

SLASH! A huge wave of power came between us, probably saving my life! Why didn't the ring heal me?

"ENOUGH!" Alex growled, " WE ARE THEIR CANDIDATES WHETHER WE WANT TO OR NOT! DEAL! WITH! IT! "

I looked over at Gordy and saw a hint of fear in his face! I looked back at Alex and saw her calm down slowly! That was a good sign!

"The ring activates when you say 'heal'!" Was all she said to me as she walked away!

" Heal. " I muttered, realizing that in was nothing compared to her.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

AINZ-3RD

Ainz was sitting in his throne when Shalltear entered, my lord, you called for me? " she said as she kneeled before him

"Yes I did," he explained , "I was wondering your opinion on the three people who just left."

" Well, the girl is definitely the strongest, and the one big you gave the gauntlets to is rude, I don't like him! But the other guy, he has potential, but he's afraid of us! " she explained

Ainz thought about this for a moment, " in other words, none of them are ready? "

"No, my lord." She answered

" thank you, Shalltear, your opinion is very important in this matter. "

Shalltear felt the urge to do the unthinkable, " My lord, can I ask something? "

This caught Ainz off guard, " of coarse. "

She took a gulp, " Why are you choosing an heir? " she asked quickly, afraid of she didn't, she'd stop halfway.

Ainz said nothing, he had expected this question for awhile, he grabbed the front of his robes and spread them! Shalltear's face filled with horror!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

ANDREW-1ST

Again, I had no clue where I was going! I had chosen a direction and walked. At least I didn't have a bunch of broken bones still! How my life has changed!

As I was walking down the halls the halls had turned into woods! I turned around and saw the hall, but it was an enclosed area in the woods! I took a gulp of air, and continued walking, not my brightest moment.

As I walked in the woods I felt like I was being watched! I continued walking hoping to hear something, anything! But, I didn't even hear bugs! I was starting to get nervous, I felt my heart start pounding, was i really being watched? Or was i paranoid? I had an idea!

"I know your there!" I called, "Come on out!" For a second nothing happened, then one by one a bunch of ladies fell from the trees, there were five in all! They all wore stereotypical maid outfits, they all were the same height, and they all had the same face: brown eyes, but where they should 've been white, they were green, no nose either! The difference was their hair color: the closest was blond, then the one to her right was black and to her left was brown, the far right was red, like blood, and one was neon blue! I was wondering if you could direct me back to floor three? " I asked them hoping I sounded confident, but it was only a squeak.

But thankfully, this didn't make them attack! The blond took a step forward at this and said, "Are you a guest of Lord Ainz?"

" yes I am. " I replied, " I'm an heir candidate. "

This caught them all by surprise! They eyes me nervously, that's when I noticed that one of them disappeared! The blue haired one was gone!

Suddenly I felt a burning in my left shoulder! I looked and saw that she had a knife in my shoulder! I needed to do something! " FLAME: Boost! " I jumped back colliding with the blue haired girl, we flew a good twenty to thirty feet before we hit a tree, I took I step forward, " FLAME: Wall! " I threw a ball of fire, that expanded into a wall, when I turned to look at blue haired girl, she was unconscious! EARTH-Cover! " a pile of rock rolled over her, hopefully containing her.

I had taken one down four to go! In my excitement, I remembered the pain in my left shoulder! "Heal!" I said, activating the ring, and felt the cool feeling of my shoulder healing, just in time for my wall of flames to have a pillar of water fly through it! It slowly disappeared as the other four girls walk through, and by god they looked awesome! But now they had more noticeable differences: the black haired one had wings on her back, the brown haired one was covered in brown hair and large canines like a monkey, the red haired one had an ant-eater snout as a mouth, and at the end of the snout hung a long tongue and teeth, and the blonde was taller, because her waist had turned into the body of a snake! Her arms were also snakes! This was some trippy crap!

"So how about we go one by one?" I asked, hoping that they'd agree, because that way I could stall until someone appears , but I wasn't that lucky!

The monkey rushed me head on, while the winged one flew upwards, the ant water ran to the right, and the snake dove into the ground! My left was clear, but I'd have to get my life in the fact that snake girl wasn't there! What can I do? Then I felt electricity rush through me! I looked up as the current kept coming at me, and saw the winged one was blasting me!

"EARTH: Launch!" I order, I took a chunk of rock from my left and threw it at the winged one, " For you monkey face! FLAME: chain! " I ordered as I through a chain of fire at the winged one, from her left, just as I expected, the snake girl wasn't in the rock, but the winged girl caught the rock, just for me to catch her leg with the chain, this caught her by surprise, so I used the opportunity to swing her to the ground, but as I did that monkey hit me football style! I flew at least fifty feet, before I got the ground and rolled another ten! I felt several of my bones break! Both my left arm bones, two ribs, my collar bone, and I would bet that I had internal bleeding! I'm short, I was a mess, I was out matched! "Heal!" I stood up again, noticing the amount of energy I had spent, so I ran into the woods! I needed to come up with a plan! I looked back and saw them chasing after me!

Then I got an idea! Just as I tripped over something! " EARTH: Hollow! " I ordered hoping that I had hollowed the earth there, I got up and ran a few more yards before I turned and shouted, "GOD OF FLAMES, BURNER OF EVERYTHING, THREE BALL BLAST!" As manifestwe the three ball of flame, I searched the skies for the winged one, when I found her I sent a ball at her, one behind the other three, and the last where they stood, which was right where I had hollowed the ground, they jumped back just as my 2nd ball exploded, sending them forward into my third ball, which opened the ground below them! I had them trapped! "EARTH: contain!" I ordered, feeling myself get exhausted, healing was tiring I guess. But I still had a problem, I had missed the winged one! She right on top of me, pushing me to the ground! Then I felt something pierce my back!

"Well done human!" She whispered in my ear, " you incapacitated four of us, impressive, but if this is an heir, then Ainz should be easy, when we do a full out assault, but if you excuse me, I'm going to crush your lung, free my comrades, and continue scouting this place! "

I felt her crush something in my chest, and the pain was unbearable! At first it only felt like something really heavy hit me, but it evolved from there when she crushed my other one as well! I couldn't breath! It started to burn! I heard her say something, but didn't catch what it was! Then I watched as she grabbed my hand, and started twisting it! I felt as she slowly broke my wrist, but she kept twisting it, I watched as it slowly started bleeding as it slowly stretched and disconnected from my arm, and it fell to the ground! I watched as she took my ring! MY RING! MINE! NOT HERS! Where did that thought come from? THAT'S OUR RING! DON'T LET HER HAVE IT!

I felt it as I realized that I fully agreed with it! That was my ring!It was a gift from Ainz, I couldn't let in fall into her hands!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

ANDREW- SOMEWHERE

"Hello, child." I opened my eyes and saw a woman standing their! She was about five eight, red hair, red eyes, and her breast was inhumanly huge, they literally pulled my eyes to them! " My name is Rias, and I want to make a deal with you, for you see, I can turn you into a demon fledgling, which would grant you immense power, in exchange, when you die and become a full demon, you'll serve me! " she explained, "Don't worry, I won't kill you, I'm just giving you an opportunity to live happily. "

"What if I refuse to serve you?" I asked her, " because , you see, I plan to become a god! "

This caught her attention! "A god huh? Well, I would let you buy your way of serving me if you were to present me with one thousand souls by the the time you die!" She explained as she pulled out a stamp. " do we have a deal? "

" Yes! " I answered without hesitation

She appeared behind me, and stamped my back, then I saw a light!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

ANDREW -WOODS

I opened my eyes and stood up, "heal." I whispered , and felt as i slowly started to heal.

"FLAME:condensed ball!" A ball of flame appeared ,then it shrunk, "EARTH: ball!" Earth surrounded the flames, " FLAME-EARTH: bomb! " I explained, I started yelling the last part, which caught her attention, she turned around just as I threw the bomb at her, she immediately grabbed it, and crushed it, which made in blow up on her! That sent her flying back, "AIR-FIRE -boost!" I shouted, jumping towards her, when she came into view, she was standing up, I rammed into her, " FLAME:fist! " I shouted as I started punching her in the side again and again as we flew farther and farther, until an explosion happened! I was thrown backward! I stood up and saw that on addition to her wings she was covered in feathers and had a bean on her face!

"BE HONORED HUMAN, YOUR THE FIRST TO SEE THIS FORM!" she shouted at me, right before she disappeared !

I immediately turned around, expecting her to appear there, only for her to grab me from behind (so where I was looking before), revealing that she had bird feet as well, and she flew up into the air with me! "FLAME: explosion!" I ordered , as fire appeared in my hand, and I grabbed her leg, just as it exploded! It didn't even gaze her! "END OF LINE!" She explained as she dropped, flipped around, grabbed me, and flew to the ground ! "FLAME: explosion! FLAME: explosion! FLAME: explosion!" I kept shouting repeatedly causing explosions inside her wing, yet she didn't let go! We were getting closer to the ground! About a hundred feet, then fifty, ten, and I closed my eyes. But the fall never came!

"You have a lot a courage, " I heard, it was a small voice, but proper and feminine, "to break into Lord Ainz's home, sneak around, and attack one of his children!" She started snarling

I opened my eyes and saw shalltear standing their! She was holding the bird girl by the bottom (or top) of her with a single finger! I watched as she extended her finger on her head, "AHHH! PLEASE DON'T!" The girl started screaming! She let go of me, I dropped to the ground, when she was carrying me she was apparently scratching me, I came to this conclusion because of all blood coming from my body area, or it could have been from my missing hand. Which suddenly dropped from her wings at that moment, then a few seconds later so did the ring!

This also caught shalltear's attention, she looked at the ring, then my hand, then where they should've next second, she was holding a wing in her other hand, then blood started fishing from the girl and her wing! "AHH! YOU WITCH! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE! YOU UGLY SLUT!" the bird girl started shouting at shalltear , which earned her being slammed to the ground!

"Listen well, you don't deserve to die! You deserve nothing but pain for what you've done!" Shalltear whispered, " and trust me, you'll get that pain, I'll make sure of it! "

Suddenly I heard a rustle from the trees, I tensed up, and saw Demiurge appear!

"Aahh, Demiurge, just the person I wanted to talk to, I found a blue haired girl (she pointed behind her) on this floor, trapped to the ground, upon further inspection I discovered three more trapped in a hole, and showed up just in time to stop this one from killing one of Ainz's heirs, which she took a ring that he had given him." shalltear explained

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

DEMIURGE- HALL

"Demiurge" rang into his hea d, " this is shalltear, I have reason to believe we have trespassers in the woods, I've found one unknown person , and tracks from at least four more! "

Demiurge was sure it was nothing, after all who would be stupid enough to attack the castle of Ainz Ooal Gown? But if there was a possibility, he had to investigate.

He hurried to the woods, when he got there he sensed that there were indeed trespasses in the vicinity! He hurried to shalltear, who he sense was near two different peo ole while the others weren't moving, but when he got there he say Shalltear holding an intruder!

"Aahh, Demiurge, just the person I wanted to talk to, I found a blue haired girl (she pointed behind her) on this floor, trapped to the ground, upon further inspection I discovered three more trapped in a hole, and showed up just in time to stop this one from killing one of Ainz's heirs, which she took a ring that he had given him." she explainedshe

This really pissed him off! Intruders! And one of them injured and heir candidate! Ainz had ordered that they were to be protected over even than himself!

"What should we do about this?" He asked aloud, " I guess I could take them back to my floor for ' questioning'.

"We should ask Ainz, maybe he has a few suggestions!" Shalltear replied

Demiurge felt himself flinch! What would Ainz do to these intruders? Demiurge wanted to protest, but knew Ainz would want to know about this. " alright, should we bring this child as well? " he asked pointing to me

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

ANDREW

"Yes, we should, after all, he was the one who incapacitated the other four, before I showed up!" Shalltear answered

I watched as Demiurge's face turned to surprise! "Lets get going then!" He explained, when suddenly , they were in an office! It was a circular room, with a flat wall behind a desk in the middle, the desk held many papers on the top, but standing beside the desk was Albedo, and sitting behind the desk was Ainz!

"Sorry for the intrusion air Ainz, but a serious incident has occurred." Shalltear explained

Ainz leaned forward, then thought better and the desk disappeared! "What has happened?" He asked

" about ten minutes ago, I encountered an unknown female unconscious in the woods on this floor, upon further inspection I found three more trapped in a hole, and what I believe to be the last, about to kill, Andrew here. " shalltear explained

This caught my attention, because, although I knew shalltear's name, i didnt think she knew mine!

Ainz walked over to me, he knelt down to me, " You were brave, my son, you fought against my enemies, even when you were out numbered, even at the cost of your hand! " he explained, this caused me to look down at my missing hand, but it was there! My hand was back!

"How.?.." I stuttered, wondering how my hand was back.

"That's a thank you for what you've done, you've captured five people who wished to do me harm." He said softly, " Is there anything you would like to say? Or do? "

"To be honest, there's a lot of things I want to do, but none of them would benefit me." I answered

This made him laugh. " Hahaha! If you're thinking like that, you may just win! "

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_,_=_=_,_=_,_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

I was escorted back to my room by Demiurge, apparently shalltear had to do something, he was quite the whole way, I was kind've used to shalltear praising Ainz the whole time, but Demiurge just walked quietly the whole time, it was kind've nerve racking!

When we arrived to my room Demiurge finally said something, " you did my master a favor today, and for that I'm grateful, remember that. " then he walked away

When I walked into the room I saw Alex and Beth( on my bed) talking! They stopped talking the moment I walked In! This kinda intrigued me.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked in

Beth blushed and looked away. I walked over to my desk, grabbed the magic book, the weird glasses, and flipped through some pages till I came to one: truth zone!

First you surround an area in sand or blood, recite 'truth be here, lies be there'! Then anyone in the area HAS to tell the truth. I had no sand, but hey, blood, convenient. I looked around my desk, until I found a feather, most likely a quil, then I jabbed it on my finger.

And went to work!

Note: I've been busy with finals the last week, and now it's summer, so I'll be busy, so I'll try to at least update every other week


	6. Chapter 6

I had to get ready, after all, I had to be fast, as fast as Beth, or Alex, whichever was faster, leaned over my dresser, put my finger against the wall, slid it a little, "AIR: boost." I whispered , shooting air out of my other hand, pushing me to the side, then I got the wall...

"HAHAHAHA!" they both started laughing at me!

I stood up, blushing furiously, " so, what's up? " I asked

They looked at each other, "and laughed again, "HAHAHA!" It was starting to get old! I had questions, questions I wanted answered, then I got a better idea!

"How about a game?" I asked, this caught their attention, they looked at me, "It's one from my world, one person starts, everyone asks the person a question, that person answers the question, truthfully, then the next person goes, this goes on until, it's decided to stop." I explained, I noticed that their eyes lit up, " want to play? " I asked

They looked at each other, locked eyes, and nodded, " on one condition, you go first. " they said in unison

I saw there eyes light up with excitement! "Alex, can I borrow something sharp?" I asked, she said nothing, but she handed me a knife , from who knows where. I proceeded to cut my hand, knelt down, and drew a circle, and changed what the book had written, "-}π|• √•÷•√° -" which translates to 'liar's truth'. A flash of light kit up in the room.

I looked at them, and they realized what I was doing, they smiled at it, too! I felt myself sweat a little. I stood in the middle of the circle, "I'm ready."

Alex put her hand top her chin thinking, " Do you have any family? " she asked

"Yes." Was all I was able to say, I didn't think, it just came out!

Beth crossed her arms, "How long have you been training for this competition?" She asked

"It started when I touched the cubes." Was all I was able to say again!

after that, I got out of the circle and Alex got in, " Ready. "

"What kind of training did you do?" I blurted out, really curious

"I did the master training from the 'book of Cocytus' for the past two years." She answered

Beth looked at Alex, "What is your favorite color?" Beth asked slowly , almost unsure

"Green." She answered , as she walked out of the circle

Beth took a deep breath, and took her place, "ready."

" what are your plans for Nazarick? " Alex asked

"I plan to use Nazarick to protect my world from the evil demon known as Dormammu." She answered

I thought for a moment, I couldn't ask all the deep questions, " What's your top speed? " I asked

" 690 miles per hour. " she answered

I felt my mouth drop, that's almost the speed of sound! I needed to compete with the speed of sound? I realized that Beth left the circle, so I stepped in. "Ready." I muttered, feeling unmotivated

"What family so you have?" Alex asked

" I live with adopted family, mom, dad, and little sister. " I answered

"How are you so strong?" Beth asked, very curious

"I cast a strength stealing spell, and I used it on that visitor, Goku, and stole one of his 'abilities', so that every time that I almost die, I get stronger." I answered, I immediately got out of the circle, kind of intrigued by Beth's question, how was i powerful? She was on the verge of the sound barrier! Me? I was me!

Alex stepped into the circle, "Ready." She stated

"Do you have any special abilities?" Beth asked

" I 'm able to cut through things without harming them. " she answered

This caught my attention! "So, you could cut through me, without hurting me, but could cut someone behind me?" I asked, eagerly

" Yes. " was all she said as she left the circle

Beth entered the circle, looking kinda nervous, "ready."

" what kind of weapon do you use? " Alex asked, completely monotone! Almost as if it wasn't her who asked

"I use knives, I keep twenty knives under my cloths in various places." She answered

"Would you you like to make an alliance with me?" I asked

I saw a physical response from Beth, but she still answered without hesitation, "Yes."

this was an important answer, this meant that I wouldn't be alone during the contest. I watched as she left the circle, I immediately stepped into the circle, I could guess the questions that were about to be asked. "Ready."

" do you think we should form an alliance between the three of us? " Alex asked

"Yes, I feel that I could benefit greatly from it." I answered

" Would yo betray us? " Beth asked

"No." I answered

Alex stepped forward, "We already have a partnership, we'll let you in, but we have three rules: We won't betray each other, if one of us wins we'll split Nazarick 50-25-25, And we don't interfere with with each other during the challenges." Alex explained, " So, so you understand these rules? "

"Yes, and I agree with them." I answered,

Alex took another step so that she was inches from my face, I resisted the urge to lean in for a kiss, when she suddenly pushed her hand on my chest! It burned, like a mother effer!

"There, now you have our mark, so that people won't try to recruit you." Alex explained, " How about we spar again? " she asked looking at me

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, agreed of coarse! Less than half an hour later, we were standing in the arena, there were a few other people also in the arena, they watched us closely, sizing is up.

Alex pulled out a small knife, " we start when this hits the ground. " she said as she flew it in the air!

"Sword, Shield." I muttered, creating the items I mentioned, the shield was wooden, just like the sword! This was mildly concerning, but hey.

I caught the knife with my eyes, I watched as it started falling ,falling, THUD! It fell to the ground, blade first, digging all the way to the hilt, I jumped at Alex, " THUNDER: blade! " I ordered, creating a coat of thunder on my sword, Alex had also dove at me, she felt her sword at her right side, that's where I moved mine, as we got closer, I was getting ready to swing at her, when I got an idea! "AIR: curved draft!" I created a line of wind that pulled me up, twisting me upside down, I was above her, I saw the split second shock flash over her eyes, but she responded in time, she raised her sword, just as I swing at her! She had amazing reflexes!

She had power too! I realized that when I landed, my arm was just hanging there! It was dislocated! I grabbed my arm, three it out, just as Alex appeared there and swung, thankfully blocking it, it also popped my shoulder into place! But it flew me back a good twenty feet!

"FLAME: eruption!" I ordered, as a giant pillar of flames shot from my hand at Alex, I also heard a few Woahs from the peanut gallery, Alex was instantly blocked from view thanks to my flames!

I groaned when I heard a few words being recited, when I realized that I had no effect on her, the words I heard were, " SWORD OF POWER, SWORD OF DEATH! I BEG OF YOU: SLASH!"

My flames were immediately extinguished, as her slash came at me, I dove to the side, but not fast enough, as I felt an intense pain in my shoulder! I looked over and saw my left arm missing! Then, the blood shot out...

I immediately felt myself start to blackout, " heal! " I whispered, activating my ring, which was on my right hand. I watched my left arm quickly regrow! First the bone, then several layers of flesh, then my skin! It was actually pretty cool to watch! Then I got an idea! "SWORD OF POWER, SWORD OF DEATH! I BEG OF YOU: SLASH!" I shouted, swinging my sword, producing a slash wave, it was only half the size of Alex's! This caught her by surprise, so surprised that she didn't move, she took the hit! While the slash was greatly bigger than her, I couldn't see her, that was only a few seconds, then when the slash passed her, she only had a scratch vertically from her stomach to her chest, it wasn't deep, only a little bit of blood dripped before it healed!

I just couldn't move after seeing that! An attack that disintegrated my arm only scratched her! How could I compete with that?

"Are you losing confidence already?" She taunted me, "What happened to the promise to become stronger?"

I looked at her and decided that I needed to at least get her serious! I needed an idea! Then it hit me! "FLAME: SWORD OF POWER, SWORD OF DEATH! I BEG OF YOU: SLASH!" It produced a slash that was almost the size of Alex's, with an outline of flames! Alex no longer caught off guard, swung her sword, and disintegrated my slash!

"Amazing!" Alex exclaimed , " after feeling my attack, you perfectly performed it, then altered it! " She was excited, almost as if this was the best thing ever.

I was starting to feel the mana that I had used! My body was heavy, and my arm ached! Which was weird, since it had regrew, but it did! "FLAME:ERUPTION!" I shot a blast of flame at her, the moment that I couldn't see her anymore I jumped, "AIR: boost!" I flew up into the air, I saw Alex jump up right before the flames hit her, but I reacted, " THUNDER: shot! " I shot a bolt of thunder at her as soon as we were level, as I was falling as she was rising, when I landed, I looked up at her and saw that I had hit her leg! When she landed, I saw that it was(n't) bad, it only had a large bruise around her knee.

She looked down at her knee, I saw her face shift, but I couldn't make it out, until she raised her head, and it was an impossible smile! Her lips stretched up so that they were level with her nose, and her eyes grew like half an inch! "You really are amazing!" She exclaimed, " when you first arrived, you had no power, like a normal human, but now, your one of the top three candidates! " she was starting to release steam from her joints, knees, elbows, shoulders, and a few other places! "GOD SPEED!" she shouted suddenly! Right before she vanished!

WHAM! I felt something make contact with me as I flew to my right! I was about to hit the wall, when I was suddenly thrown the other way, then I felt the contact! I was hit so fast, that I was thrown, then I felt it a good twenty feet later! It couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds, when I saw her appear, ahead of me, then when I came within her reach, she grabbed me by the shirt, and slammed me to the ground! This is where everything went black.

=_=_=_=_=_#_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Ainz- throne room

Ainz was sitting in his throne, there were a group of four people laying there, there was another body laying there, but he was killed, because of a strange power he had, that allowed him to steal bodies!

"Tell me again, where are you from?" Ainz demanded

all four of them quivered! One however stood up and spoke, he was green, about three feet tall, a figure eight shapes head, with an eye on each side, on the top half of his head the size of soft balls, with average sized eyes where Ainz assumed his face was, and a weird electronic device over his left center eye, "we're from planet frieza," he stated, obviously scared, Ainz wanted to chuckle a little, " You should know, that we're all extremely powerful, and could kill you " he raised his hand to point to Ainz " in an instant! " he sneered,

"Sebas, could you remove that disgusting hand from my presence?" Ainz requested

The four people looked at him in surprise, they looked around the room, and saw no one there! CRACK! "AAAGH!" The green one screamed, as he felt his hand get torn from his arm! He looked at his arm, followed his arm to a stump that was gushing blood, followed the blood, to a figure! It looked like an elderly human, who was holding onto his little hand! When he looked into the man's face he felt a presence that made him feel like he was going to die! But he felt like that was a good later to what was going to happen!

"What was that you said about killing my master?" He asked, clearly pissed, yet, he had a calm voice, and that was the scary part!

"Sebas, don't kill them, yet." Ainz ordered,

Sebas felt a disappointed, Ainz could see that, he noted that Sebas would be allowed to kill them

"Sebas, could you bring that thing on his eye to me?" Ainz asked, " in one piece please. "

Sebas grabbed it off his face, the little guy wasn't moving, but sebas could feel his heart pounding, and that made him glad, he had realized what he was dealing with! He walked the weird thing to Ainz, Ainz held it in front of his face, when he looked at the people it had a bunch of numbers surrounding them! "What do the numbers mean?" Ainz asked them, none of them answered, this wasn't acceptable! " Sebas, kill the green one! "

It was over in less than a second! The green guy had no head! It was just gone, as Sebas had punched it with enough force to blow it to pieces!

Ainz stood up, which made Sebas immediately go on his knees, " Let me make something clear: your all going to die, but if you cooperate, it will be a painless death, if not, you will feel pain that is impossible to comprehend! " Ainz explained

=_=_=_=_=_#_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

ANDREW- soul

I opened my eyes to see me! I realized that he had pulled me from the brink again!

"Thankyou." I told him

He looked at ne, as if only just noticing me! " I wasn't the one who saved you! " he said, surprised

We just stared at each other for a second, until we heard another voice! " that was me! " the voice came from behind me! The other he's eyes went wide! Clank! I felt myself fall to the ground! Apparently I was a little above the ground, I turned around and saw another me!

"Who are you?" I asked him

He mocked surprise at the question, " Why, I'm you, or more specifically, I'm your demon seed! " he explained, " I'm the seed that was put in you when you made a deal with Rias, when we fuse, we'll become more powerful, but that happens when you die, when you die, you become her servant, and personally, I only follow my orders, so in have to decline to that! "

"Well, either way, thank you" I explained

=_=_=_=_=_#_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Andrew -Room

I opened my eyes, and I was in my bed, I instinctually sat up, WHAM! I hit my head on something! In looked and saw Beth holding her hands to her head! Then I realized or heads collided! "I'm so sorry." I exclaimed

" It's fine, " she said, " I shouldn't have fallen asleep there. "

I tried to move, but it hurt! I looked and saw that my right arm and body was in a cast! I used my left arm to move my blanket to reveal that the cast went ask the way down to my knees! "Heal!" I ordered, but nothing happened!

I looked at Beth and saw that she was confused, " is ring ok? " I asked her

This caught her attention, " Yes, but when the fight ended, Victoria came and said Ainz sent to him borrow it. " she explained

"Do you know where he is?" I asked

" Yes, he actually wants you to go see Demiurge on the seventh floor, he has to let you use it. " she explained further, looking concerned at me

I shifted my weight, so that I turned ready top get off my bed, "EARTH: Crutches!" I focused, using a single line of the stone from the ground to make my self some crutches, they stood up right, I grabbed them and used them to get up. Beth looked at me surprised, "Are you going now?" She asked

"Um yeah!" I answered, looking at her as it should've been obvious. "That ring as healing abilities." I explained as I started to hobble to the door, I hobbled out into the hall, only to realize, that yet again, I had no idea which way to go! " which way do I go? " I asked Beth

I heard a small, smack, i looked over and saw her hand on her face, " Left, the stairs at to the left. "

So, I started the slow ascend to the seventh floor, but when I reached the fifth floor, I realized a bunch of papers on the walls! I decided to check on out, it said: 'warrior training- arena twelve to five sorcery training- arena six to eleven'! I realized that this meant that we were going to be trained, that actually made me happy.

Beth looked at me interested, when she saw my smile, I think I saw a smile as well! I hobbled faster, excited, if lessons were gonna start, I needed to attend those, even if I was 'one of the top three', I needed to understand how to fight!

When I finally reached the seventh floor, there were no halls, it was all flames and lava! It looked like one would assume hell would looked like! Except there was no demons holding pitchforks or souls being tortures, there was also a castle, it was a very gothic castle, they also seemed to be several collapsed walls! Possibly on purpse.

Beth was next to me, I noticed that she was shivering, and it couldn't have been from the cold! I think she was scared! So I trudged on, hoping that by doing so, it would give her courage.

As I was hobbling along, I heard a rustle from behind! I turned and saw a bunch of little creatures surrounding us,I started counting them, I counted a total of thirty, I watched them, they looked like they were going attack, and they did! Give of them ran at us!

"FLAME: eruption!" I conjured up a blast of flame that shot at them, it blasted them back, and I fell back as well! I hit the ground, hard! I landed on my right arm! That hurt a lot, I felt my eyes tear up! "EARTH: stand!" I molded the earth so that it held me up, and wouldn't fall over. "THUNDER: bolts!" I pointed my hand at the creatures, hitting them, the first five went down after five body shots, the sixth one, I hit square in the throat, that made him stumble, so that my next shot hit him right in the head, he fell over, the seventh was shot twice in the head, I think a shout hit his eye, the eigth one fell in top of me from above, it was wrapped around my body, I felt something puncture by ribs, I grabbed his head and shot several shots into him, when in was sure he was dead I looked around and saw twenty nine more dead bodies, and Beth looking tired!

"Are you ok?" I asked her

she looked at me, I saw her sweating a little, but she smiled at me, "yeah, I'm fine." She confirmed, "they weren't fast enough to even touch me!" She gloated a little

" EARTH: collapse. " the rock that was holding me up turned to powder, except my crutches of coarse, and I began hobbling towards the castle again, honestly, I felt that it was going yo be a long day.

=_=_=_=_=_#_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

DEMIURGE - castle

He had been order to get answers from some strange looking humans that claimed not to be humans, but alians, he then needed to know what that word meant, so he got the answer, after getting the important information of coarse, he couldn't keeps Ainz waiting, he was about to leave when he saw something interesting! He looked out his window to see Andrew, in his casts, not walking, but hobbling this way! Demiurge also saw another person, it was that girl, Beth! The one who specializes in speed!

Even with help he shouldn't be able to get here, both of his knees are broken, every hobble(?) Should be painful, that could be an interesting way to torture someone! But he was probably after his ring! This was an interesting opportunity, one where he could train to heirs at once! "Lesser summon." Demiurge said, " attack. " he said as he pointed at them!

=_=_=_=_=_#_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

ANDREW- 7th floor

I was back to hobbling towards the castle! I had been hobbling for what felt like hours! I had even started counting my hobbles, and I was at about three thousand when we were jumped again! This time it was a giant monster! It was about thirty feet tall, red, one eye in the center of its head, no mouth, nose or ears, a single horn that could be a old hairdo, four arms, in the hands the nails were about three feet long, the legs looked pretty normal, also it was naked, but had no reproductive organs! Thank God he was twenty feet away!

"Hey Beth, what the he'll is that?" I asked

she gulped, she started shaking! "It's a giant cyclops, looks like it's a summoned one, probably to guard the floor, it has no personal will, and it's going to attack us!"

honestly,at this point,I was scared! This thing was huge, it's nails were huge, I felt tiny, and I was injured! What could I do? I needed something! An idea! And why wasn't it attacking? " hey, Beth, why isn't it attacking us? "

This caught her attention, " It won't attack, until we get closer or attack. "

"I need a minute to get an idea"

I started thinking, I needed to end the fight fast! I needed to obliterate it immediately! Blow it up! It I hollowed out the ground underneath, and push all my energy into flames, to the point that it collapses the ground, releases the fire and drops him in...Even if it didn't kill him, I could close the top over him!

"EARTH: hollow!" I hollowed the ground, and I could tell, it wasn't deep enough to reach him! "EARTH: greater hollow!" I felt the ground hollow all the way to the Cyclops , I even created a bigger empty space under him, about twenty feet deep! "FLAME: Greater eruption!" Flames shot from my hand, I felt myself start to be pushed back! The amount of flames that were coming from my hands was enough to push me back!

And that was when the Cyclops moved! It's hands clenched, it moved its hand, then, it fell! An explosion shot up, the shockwave hit me and Be, and we both were thrown back ten feet! And I yet again, landed on my right arm! And that hurt like hell! My eyes teared up And I know I heard a yelp escape my lips!

"Are you ok?" Beth asked

" Yeah, I don't think I can cast any more magic though . " I answered, I swear I felt a tear roll down my face!

I struggled to stand up again, thank God I had crutches, because I needed them to get to the castle!

=_=_=_=_=_#_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Demiurge - castle

Demiurge had left to give his report to Ainz, he had summon a cyclops to slow them down, but during his meeting with Ainz, he felt it was destroyed! They had managed to defeat it! Amazing, for humans to defeat a fourth tier creature! It's amazing, that child who has no power before now is one of the top heir candidates, Demiurge was intrigued!

=_=_=_=_=_#_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Note: so I plan on crossing over with FMA, in a strange way, any ways you feel he would react to waking up, alone, in a world of fire and lava, thanks! How do you think Ed would react to waking up in a area of fire and lace?


	7. Chapter 7

Edward- location- unknown

A young man stood in the center of what looked like a ball room, he was short, about 4'11, blond hair, he was also reasonably build, and in the ground beneath him was a giant weird symbol, he looked at the woman, she was slightly taller than him, had rose pink hair, and was in a dress, compared to his ripped pants and no shirt, " I hate to bother you, but could you take him as well? " he asked her, pointing to a young man in the corner with a missing arm and leg, what did he buy?

"Of coarse" she answered, " What about you? "

" I'm going to bury this place, can't have history repeat itself. " he answered

The woman walked away from him, helped the other man to his foot, and left.

" alright, take what you what! " he yelled, to an empty room, " My arms, my legs...my heart, my soul! Just give me my brother! " he clapped his hands and labeled down slapping the ground, and with it a giant gate appeared! It looked like it would lead to help itself! It opened, and revealed nothing but darkness, then a body fell out! He was about half a foot taller than him, blond hair, and a little chubby.

Ed heard a voice come from the gate, " walk into the darkness, as you have once before, time to pay! " Ed immediately walked into the gate, that slammed immediately when he entered!

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_

ANDREW- 7th floor

We had moved past from where we had been attacked by the cyclops, it had been awhile since we were attacked by anything, I was starting to get nervous, thinking it was the calm before the storm, that we would be attacked at any moment!

As it turned out, it wasn't an attack per say, it was the appearance of a giant gate structure, it was about twenty feet away, it was easily twenty tall by ten feet, it had a lot of weird symbols on it! I immediately felt myself sweat, my head beat increase, and knew, without a doubt, I was scared! It looked like the gate to hell appeared in hell! Then it opened! And a body fell out!

When I looked at the body, I noticed that It was blond and only around 5 feet tall, it's right arm and left leg were missing! It pushed it self up, and I noticed that it was male, I could tell because his pants were ripped, he was also bruised all over! He looked at me, he opened his mouth, and just when he was about to say something when the gate opened again, releasing two chunks of metal, which flew right at him one chunk was an arm, and the other was a leg, they attached each other in the correct places!

it then proceeded to stand up, it stretched the metal limbs a little, he looked at us, then around, then back at us, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He started yelling , "IS THIS HELL?""

Me and Beth looked at each other, I leaned closer to her and whispered, " told us leprechauns were real! " then we both started laughing

"Did you just call me a two inch midget?" He asked, looking mad, we laughed again.

I leaned entirely onto my crutches, " no, I just never thought I'd see a leprechaun! " I struggled not to laugh

This visually pissed him off, he jumped at me! I didn't expect that response. "EARTH:..." I started when Beth appeared in front of me!

She pulled her arm back and punched him! He was pushed back a little, he landed on his hands and knees and immediately jumped at us again! "wall!" I finished, which raised a wall up between us and him. I needed to do something quick! Which way would be come from around the wall right or left?

" What kind of mind is this? " I heard from my head, I immediately knew it was my demon, "when you fight, you need to process quicker than this! " I felt something weird, and I watched as everything slowed down! Everything was slow! Beth turned to me, it took what felt like five minutes for her to turn! "This is what you should see, now you need to learn to move to it!"

I moved my arm, I didn't feel it move, I turned my head to it, but it was slow! "Turn it off!" I thought , " I can't fight like this! " I thought as I watched a spark shoot across the wall I made! "Fine!" Suddenly everything went back to normal, it almost felt like running into a wall! I actually wanted to vomit for a second!

I looked at the wall as a hole appeared! And there stood the boy, kneeling on the ground looking at me! He stood up, I felt something change in him! " where am I? " he asked, I didn't know how to answer the question, was he an heir candidate? Or another intruder? I needed not figure that out first.

"First, who are you?" I asked, hoping her I answer

He smiled " my name is Edward Elric, I'm the fullmetal alchemist! " he answered, clearly thinking we would know who he is

I looked at Beth, " any clue? " I asked, she calmly answered

"Intruder?" I asked, she nodded, should I just attack him? Or plan something? I'll plan something! " so Edward, so you have any idea where you are? " I asked

" None, I traded my self to the gate for my brother, walked into the gate, came out here. " he answered

I thought for a second, " Well, we're in the Deserts of Hades, " I said, pulling it out of the top of my head, " See that castle? " I asked pointed at the castle, I watched Edward look at the castle, "a demon lives there that can heal any injuries." I explained, purposely eyeing his arm, until he caught where I was looking, then I looked away, hoping he bought what I was saying, "would you like come with us?" I asked

" why not. " he answered, thus we started walking to the castle, well, I was hobbling.

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

Demiurge - castle

Demiurge was still thinking it over, even if it was luck that they had defeated the Cyclops, it was impressive, he had watched them closely after that, they had traveled undisturbed after that, they were getting close, when a gate appeared! It was out of nowhere! Demiurge immediately assumed it was an invasion, "Lord Ainz, I have one confirmed intruder in my floor." Demiurge said, holding his hand to his head, " threat level, I would estimate to be around level one, gonna perform further surveillance. "

After a second of silence he heard a voice, " acknowledged, check in with Albedo every fifteen minutes, any and all details. "

" Yes, my lord! "

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

ANDREW- 7th floor

We were walking, me and Beth were leading the way to the castle, Edward was looking at us closely, I wanted to talk to Beth about whether she could take him or not, it was infuriating! " copy me! "Said the demon, " message! "

Thinking 'what the hell?', I muttered, " message. " instantly I heard, "looking at me!"

" Beth! Can you hear me? " i thought

" AHH! Who's there, and how long were you there? " she responded

" it's Andrew, and only at 'looking', listen, could you take Edward in a fight? "I asked

There was silence for a second, " can't say for sure, maybe. " she answered

I cleared my head, a trap? " do you have any magic? " I asked

" no, but I have magic items, what do you need? " she asked

"I don't know yet, keep walking." I answered, as I stopped hobbling

Edward continued, when we were side to side I continued, " so Ed, can I call you Ed? " I asked

" sure. " he answered, curious

"Can you perform magic?" I asked, " I can, we're the strongest in our village! "

This caught his attention, "magic isn't real, alchemy maybe, but not magic." He replied

didn't know magic? But alchemy? I read a bit about it, it manipulated what existed, usually needed a circle, he didn't have time to draw a circle behind the wall I created earlier, so either he has pre-created circles on his metal arm or he performed a taboo, which trades a portion of his soul in order not to need a circle, but he needs to exert a form of energy, some examples are snapping and clapping. "Well, you see, we call it magic here, if you want to fit in you need to do two things: one, hide that arm. Two, call alchemy magic."

he processed that for a second, than after a second, " alright, thanks for the heads up. "

"Of coarse." I answered, and made a big point of struggling to increase my speed, muttering, "message." As I got close to Beth, " We need to disable his arm. " I told her

" What is it? " she asked

" some kind of Machine, a drastic temperature change or a massive shock. " I explained

"Got it." She answered , " on your mark. "

"Message." I muttered , " Demiurge, can you hear me? "

" Yes, I can, what can I do for you? " he asked

"I need three of those goblins to attack." I answered

" That's a weird way to call in a favor. " he snickered, " but who am I to judge? "

I felt my plan coming together, and it felt good! I felt a tingle in my head, and I enjoyed it, I should do it more! "Message." I muttered, " when the goblins attack, I need five seconds, don't help Edward till I say so. "

I had no sooner explained that when the goblins appeared! One for each of us, Beth made quick work of hers, and immediately started fighting mine, Edward dropped to his knees, clapped his hands and tapped the ground, and several spears of the ground grew from ground at the one he attack, he was still, " EARTH: pit! " I immediately opened a pit under him, he didn't have time to think as he fell into it! "Now." I said, Beth disappeared from sight and both the remaining goblins fell to the ground, "THUNDER: spark!" I shot a line of lightning down the pit, and heard a scream, and knew I had hit my target! I hobbled over, inside I saw Edward leaning against the side, unconscious, I sawdc scorch marks on his arm, "EARTH: raise." I was really tired at this point, hoping I wouldn't pass out, I slowly raised the earth under Edward so that he was by us again, Beth immediately kneeled down, put him onto her back and was ready to carry him, we went about our way to the castle.

It took about an hour and a half to get to the castle, Edward had woken up thirty minutes before that, and he would not shut up! " let me go! " "I'll lick you!" " I need to pee! " we're the most common, and yes he did lick her, he did not pee tho. When we arrived Demiurge was waiting for us at the entrance, " that was slightly entertaining. " he said, that was when I noticed a weird object on his face. It was a metal monocle.

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

Demiurge- castle entrance

Demiurge was wearing a scouter to satify his curiosity, the scooter read Beth's first power first, it was fifteen thousand exactly, then it read Andrew's, it read sixteen thousand five hundred, then it changed! To twenty one point six million, then back to sixteen thousand five hundred! Was it damaged? Or something else?

" good job making it here, and apprehending an intruder too? Impressive, you have done something difficult, you've earned my approval. " he sneered, he suddenly tossed something to me, I shot my hand out and caught something, I looked and saw that it was my ring! I put it on, I was about to activate it when Demiurge spoke up, "You won't be able to activate the ring with so little magic energy, I would wait till you eat this!" He said as he threw something at me! I opened my mouth in surprise, I felt something hit the back of ribs throat, and slide down! How?

I immediately felt my body start to repair it self! Was it one of those beans? I moved my arms, I heard a few creaks, but otherwise I felt perfectly fine!

"It seems that you caught another intruder, I'm going to bring him straight to Ainz, you can come along." He said

suddenly there was a flash of purple light, and we were in the throne room, and on the throne was Ainz, and beside him was Albedo, she eyed me in particular. Like she was judging what I was, it made me uncomfortable.

"Again, you have caught an intruder, this time however, I have decorated for the occasion," he raised his arms to point out a circle of blood around the walls, but angled downward so that it passed right in front of him! "What do you think?" He asked

I thought about it for a second, " effective, but not that stylish. " I replied

He was silent for a second, then he burst out laughing! "That's exactly what in said, Albedo said it was defacing Nazarick!" He went back to laughing, he kept it up for a few more minutes, then he took a deep breath, honestly, I want to know how he breaths. "This is the third time intruders were found in the tomb in centuries, what surprises me is that you were there for two of the incidents."

I took this in, and realized that he might think that I'm a traitor! "What are you getting at, Lord Ainz?" I asked

he didn't even hesitate, " are you a spy? "

I didn't either, "no, but I will tell you what I am."

this caught his surprise, he shifted uncertainly, "And what are you?"

I took a deep breath , "I'm a sixteen year old boy who who had no powers or knowledge of these powers until I signed my soul away! And now I've stolen a power that makes me stronger every time I almost die, so now, whenever I need to get stronger I have to almost die, but every time I do that I hallucinate a conversation with another me who will usually mock my choices, while not explaining things!" I took a moment to breath, "And it seems that everyone else was groomed for this, yet here I am, trying to toe the line of dying and not dying!"

Ainz had kept his mouth shut up till this point, but then he stood up, walked down to me, laid his hand on my jead, and said, "There are other ways to train, but if you think that your way is the best way, go ahead, after all that rings symbolizes that you have the choice!"

I looked up, this was the skeleton that was probably stronger than everything in the tomb, and he's wise as well, why did he need an heir? " I have a question. "

"What is it, my son?" He asked

"Why do you need an heir?" I asked

he froze there! I had caught him off guard! SLASH! I heard a sound to my right, so I looked and saw a scratch on the line of blood! And right next to it was Shalltear! She had broken the line, as if to hide the answer to my question! What could it be?

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that at this point." He answered , " thank you shalltear. "

She simple vowed forward, "Of coarse, my Lord!"

Ainz looked at me, "you 're a smart one." He chuckled, then yet again a flash of purple and we were both in my room! Alex was sitting on her bed, and looked up when we appeared, I saw her face turn into a smile!

"Aaah! Your back!" She squealed and ran toward us, thankfully she collided with Beth who was to my left, cause honestly, I enjoyed the feeling of my bones intact, more comfortable than in pieces!

"Yes, we're back, it was a fun trip." I said to her

After that we say and talked for a while after that, we filled Alex in on what we did,she claims that all she did was sharpen her sword. And we slowly dozed off asleep!

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

Ainz-throne room

Ainz was drained, apparently a powerful enemy had decided to make a play on his world and those surrounding it! From what he was able to gather, her name was Gabriel, she was an arch Angel, and one of the four generals for their god, who they simply called God, and they had a spy on the inside, but who could it be? It couldn't be one of his BOSs they were created by him and his friends, so it had to be one of the children!

" Sebas! " he called, and he immediately appeared in front of him bowed, "there is the possibility that one of the kids here is a traitor, I'm going to try to narrow some people out."

" Yes, my Lord, I have a full list of the children and what we know about them. " sebas replied producing a large folder

Ainz thought for a second, "ok,put aside all the ones who are exceptionally weak or strong."

" yes my lord, that brings the list from one hundred and ten, down to fifty. " sebas replied quickly going through the folders putting aside the relevant ones

"Now, those who tend to keep to themselves or have to many friends."

that was a harder one for sebas, what was considered to many? He decided to go on the loose side with four being the line, "that brings it down to fifteen."

Fifteen? That was less than he was expecting, " alright, I want constant watch on those children."

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

ANDREW- arena

It was the next day, me and Beth were waiting for Cocytus to begin training us, but he was late! "Hey, Beth, I don't think I thanked you for yesterday."

This caught her by surprise, "It's fine!" I saw her cheeks go red! "Oh, there's Cocytus!"

I turned and saw that indeed Cocytus has showed up. He strutted to the middle of the Arena in armor, a set of gold gauntlets, one for each of his four arms, and a gold breast plate! He looked bad ass!

He eyes everyone slowly before speaking, "In this class you will only use your physical abilities, no magic, no abilities, only strength and skill!" He watched us all take this in, I heard some people in the back who had a problem with it, "What the hell?" " he's just a bitch, afraid of us! " we're some of the things they muttered, it didn't look like it affected him though, " I'll be giving you all a piece of paper with a set of numbers, these are some of the fights that you'll participate in, this is just so that I'll know where you all stand. " he explained before he started handing out 'soul's of paper the size of notebooks, mine had the numbers: 3,14, 27. "ICE PILLAR!" He exclaimed as a bunch of pillars of ice rose from the ground twenty feet, then ice spread from the middle to connect them so that they made what looked like boxing rings, except blue, and in the middle of the rings read a number from 1 to 27.

I realized what it meant, I looked around and found three, which was about a hundred feet to my left, it wasn't in order, which irritated me! But I stood in the ring, I tried muttering sword, but nothing happened, so I guess I was SOL! It was a few minutes later when another person walked into the ring, she was taller than me, had black hair and eyes, and she held a silver sword in each hand, except there was no hilt in them! They were just blades! Yet there was no blood on them!

"Before you fight, you'll state your names!" Cocytus explained loudly

I waited a moment, yet she said nothing, " Andrew McLarson. "

her voice was monotone, She didn't say anything for a second, "Narberal Gamma." Was all she said, immediately she shifted her stance, and three me a sword, it stuck up in the ground three inches from my right foot, " you don't have one. " I

I put my hand, and immediately cut my hand, I stopped for a second and switched the hand my ring was on, before I picked it up again, "Sorry, but I've blooded your blade." I apologized

"It's fine, it'll have a lot more on it by the end of today." She said

"Don't try to kill your opponent, don't use cheap tricks, and use respect, the fights don't end until I sat so!" Cocytus shouted, " BEGIN! "

Narberal immediately lunged at me! I felt her blade pierce through my side, then she jumped back! She was fast, not as fast as Beth, but still fast! I felt blood start to leak from the puncture, it wasn't a lot, but it made its point, and it hurt! I fell to one knee, I felt everything go black!

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

I opened my eyes and saw the me's, they were whispering something, "what's up, guys?" I asked

they looked at me, they suddenly stopped talking, "It's bad." The demon said, "it's Lilo..."

it turned out that she had died in a car crash! She was ran over by a person who was related to the Russian mob! Why did I sell my soul? If she was going to die, why ? Ainz cheated me! I was pissed! So posses that my vision blurred and recolored and I saw Narberal, her eyes were wide in surprise, "What are you?"

" No, I just got some bad new, so I need to blow off some steam! " I explained

"I'll help you with that." she said, she lunged at me, she had her sword above her, I jumped at her, when we met I raised my sword as hers came down, I felt my knees almost give, but I stayed standing, then I punched forward, throwing her off me, I then proceeded to lunge, I reached her just as she stood up, she blocked the slash from my right, my arm swung back from the collision! She didn't miss a beat and redirected her swing and caught me between the ribs on my right side in a lunge, she raised her legs and kicked me on either side of the blade, making me fall backwards, she however landed on her feet and came at me! She ran at me, I waited till she was at my feet with her sword over her head to roll to my left, she stabbed down to where I was a moment ago! I stopped on my stomach and push myself up, but I feel her sword stab between the bones in my left arm! Inlet out a helping pain.

I made the split second decision to roll towards her, she wasn't expecting that, when my weight got added to her sword she dropped it! When I got on my back I used my right hand to push myself so that I spin and kicked her in the leg, but she didn't budge! But instead I spun the other way, do that my head hit her leg! Narberal looked down at me, "you truly are a bug! "

I pulled my arm back, and put everything into it, punched upward, it landed on her gut, I hadn't even felt my body leave the ground, but I felt it as I hit the ground! I had hit her strong enough to blue apart her lower short, but she didn't have a mark! How was she so strong? If she was in the contest, why were we having a contest?

Why was I thinking about the contest? I was pissed! I punched her leg sending me backwards, I used the distance to buy time for me to stand up, she just watched me, I looked to my side and saw the blade I had used, I picked it up, I felt blood trickle from my hand, I put my other hand around it as well, again I felt the blood trickle, I watched as she picked hers up, not even a drop left her hand!

"STOP!" Shouted a voice, we both looked and saw Cocytus was looking at us! "Narberal, you know, that as a maid of Nazarick, that your not supposed to use more than ten percent of your power against the heir candidates!"

Her cheeks suddenly flushed red, "I'm sorry Cocytus!" She cried as she fell to her knees.

" that's a maid? " "wasn't that Andrew, the kid who scored 3rd?" " what the hell is he? " we're some of the things that were being muttered, however Cocytus looked at me, "I give you permission to use the ring."

So I activated my ring, which quickly healed my injuries, I looked over at Narberal, and couldn't help thinking about how much weaker than her I am! What was she? Was she stronger than Ainz? Is that the power the heir will have?

Why do I keep thinking about that? I don't care about it! I was pissed, I was posses at Ainz, if Lilo was dead, I would make everyone involved pay, one by one, bone by bone!

I felt my body growing hot, I looked down at my hand and saw it was starting to smoke! I took a deep breath and felt it slowly cool down.

I looked at Cocytus, he was staring intently at me, as if sizing me up, what was his problem? Did he have a problem? "Do you have a problem?" I asked him, probably a little snide

He narrowed his eyes into mine, "no, I was wondering what you are doing here, if your a spellcaster." he explained

"I just thought 'why not', so I did!" I remarked sarcastically

"Come with me." he said calmly, "Narberal, your in charge." He added before he walked over to me, "we're going to Ainz's office, he has to show you something." He clamped his hand on my shoulder, and I was surrounded by the familiar purple color, as we suddenly appeared in the office in front of Ainz, but I realized that I wasn't the only one, to my left was Alex, and to my right was Beth!

Ainz looked at us and sai, "your probably wondering why I called you here."

"I only have one question, is this about our families?" I asked, hoping i put everything together, correctly

"Yes, three hours ago, I received information that that Lilo Shill, Martin Huff, and George McGregor were all killed in what would be classified as 'normal' accidents, but I found a similar face among these three incidents " he waved his and and a mirror appeared beside him, it revealed a man, he looked about forty, had blue eyes, black hair, he had grown his beard and mustache so that's was all you could see, "these three incidents make the contracts that you three signed, it's your choice on whether or not you stay, either way, I won't stop you, all I can say is that when I find the person behind them-" he started

I'M GOING TO RIP THE BONES FROM THEIR BODIES!" I yelled, this made everyone look at me, they were all startled, "What do you know?"

Ainz was speechless for a second! He had not expected that response, "we know that they know the basis of who is in Nazarick, they have a need with Nazarick, for that I believe that it an army of world conquers that have moved into this region of worlds, they are angeloid, and they are led by a Angel named Gabriel." He said, "they have a force in the world from Andrew's world under the name microsaft, they took over the company two years ago from the previous owner Bill Gates, since then, there has been a spike of diseases popping up with no cure, for that purpose I'm going with the guardians to attack them directly."

"I want in!" I declared

" No! It's to dangerous! " Ainz responded, and I immediately felt a dark pressure surrounding me! I lost the ability to breath!

"I'm going!" I gasped, feeling the air leave my body

"No!" Ainz repeated as he floated through his desk

"Then kill me!" I stated, as it started to feel like my lungs were burning

"No!" Ainz responded

"How about a bet?" I asked

this caught his attention, he looked at me, "What kind?"

"Dice." I said, I started to feel the pressure start to dissipate, "we both roll five dice, whoever has the highest total wins, no magic either."

Ainz thought about it for a second, "fine, we play in one hour."

after that Cocytu teleported me to my room, "would you like anything?"

" a bag of five please. " I replied, Cocytus quickly disappeared, "EARTH: plates!" I order, making the ground give me two plates of rock, about 1/4 inch thick, Cocytus reappeared handing me a bag of dice, "thank you." I said as he disappeared.

An hour later I was in the throne room with Ainz and the guardians, "So you have any dice?" I asked him, putting my hand in my left pocket, feeling the dice in it, I felt a drop of sweat slide down my forehead.

"Yes, I have some." He said, revealing a set of black dice in his hand, "so, are we throwing all five at once or one at a time?"

" all at once. " I said as I put my hand on my right pocket, grabbing my dice, I revealed my red dice. "On three."

" One. " Albedo counted

"Two." Counted Demiurge

" THREE! " shouted Shalltear, me and Ainz threw out dice up into the air, my eyes darted die to die, trying to predict what Ainz would get, three, four, four, six, five for a total of twenty two! Mine was: six, six, five, four, two for a total of twenty three! I had won!

Not much of a surprise when you consider that he was using dice similar to the ones from my world, so I put them on the metal plates and heated them, to weigh two of them to six and one to five, giving me an automatic seventeen, which is an advantage of almost guaranteed to pass twenty, and it's not suspicious to score twenty.

"Fine! Let's go!" Ainz growled, "Sebas, don't leave his side!"

Note: please post any complaints about the chapter, I did put more things into this one, I feel like it might be a bit of a mess, sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Edward- location- unknown

A young man stood in the center of what looked like a ball room, he was short, about 4'11, blond hair, he was also reasonably build, and in the ground beneath him was a giant weird symbol, he looked at the woman, she was slightly taller than him, had rose pink hair, and was in a dress, compared to his ripped pants and no shirt, " I hate to bother you, but could you take him as well? " he asked her, pointing to a young man in the corner with a missing arm and leg, what did he buy?

"Of coarse" she answered, " What about you? "

" I'm going to bury this place, can't have history repeat itself. " he answered

The woman walked away from him, helped the other man to his foot, and left.

" alright, take what you what! " he yelled, to an empty room, " My arms, my legs...my heart, my soul! Just give me my brother! " he clapped his hands and labeled down slapping the ground, and with it a giant gate appeared! It looked like it would lead to help itself! It opened, and revealed nothing but darkness, then a body fell out! He was about half a foot taller than him, blond hair, and a little chubby.

Ed heard a voice come from the gate, " walk into the darkness, as you have once before, time to pay! " Ed immediately walked into the gate, that slammed immediately when he entered!

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_

ANDREW- 7th floor

We had moved past from where we had been attacked by the cyclops, it had been awhile since we were attacked by anything, I was starting to get nervous, thinking it was the calm before the storm, that we would be attacked at any moment!

As it turned out, it wasn't an attack per say, it was the appearance of a giant gate structure, it was about twenty feet away, it was easily twenty tall by ten feet, it had a lot of weird symbols on it! I immediately felt myself sweat, my head beat increase, and knew, without a doubt, I was scared! It looked like the gate to hell appeared in hell! Then it opened! And a body fell out!

When I looked at the body, I noticed that It was blond and only around 5 feet tall, it's right arm and left leg were missing! It pushed it self up, and I noticed that it was male, I could tell because his pants were ripped, he was also bruised all over! He looked at me, he opened his mouth, and just when he was about to say something when the gate opened again, releasing two chunks of metal, which flew right at him one chunk was an arm, and the other was a leg, they attached each other in the correct places!

it then proceeded to stand up, it stretched the metal limbs a little, he looked at us, then around, then back at us, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He started yelling , "IS THIS HELL?""

Me and Beth looked at each other, I leaned closer to her and whispered, " told us leprechauns were real! " then we both started laughing

"Did you just call me a two inch midget?" He asked, looking mad, we laughed again.

I leaned entirely onto my crutches, " no, I just never thought I'd see a leprechaun! " I struggled not to laugh

This visually pissed him off, he jumped at me! I didn't expect that response. "EARTH:..." I started when Beth appeared in front of me!

She pulled her arm back and punched him! He was pushed back a little, he landed on his hands and knees and immediately jumped at us again! "wall!" I finished, which raised a wall up between us and him. I needed to do something quick! Which way would be come from around the wall right or left?

" What kind of mind is this? " I heard from my head, I immediately knew it was my demon, "when you fight, you need to process quicker than this! " I felt something weird, and I watched as everything slowed down! Everything was slow! Beth turned to me, it took what felt like five minutes for her to turn! "This is what you should see, now you need to learn to move to it!"

I moved my arm, I didn't feel it move, I turned my head to it, but it was slow! "Turn it off!" I thought , " I can't fight like this! " I thought as I watched a spark shoot across the wall I made! "Fine!" Suddenly everything went back to normal, it almost felt like running into a wall! I actually wanted to vomit for a second!

I looked at the wall as a hole appeared! And there stood the boy, kneeling on the ground looking at me! He stood up, I felt something change in him! " where am I? " he asked, I didn't know how to answer the question, was he an heir candidate? Or another intruder? I needed not figure that out first.

"First, who are you?" I asked, hoping her I answer

He smiled " my name is Edward Elric, I'm the fullmetal alchemist! " he answered, clearly thinking we would know who he is

I looked at Beth, " any clue? " I asked, she calmly answered

"Intruder?" I asked, she nodded, should I just attack him? Or plan something? I'll plan something! " so Edward, so you have any idea where you are? " I asked

" None, I traded my self to the gate for my brother, walked into the gate, came out here. " he answered

I thought for a second, " Well, we're in the Deserts of Hades, " I said, pulling it out of the top of my head, " See that castle? " I asked pointed at the castle, I watched Edward look at the castle, "a demon lives there that can heal any injuries." I explained, purposely eyeing his arm, until he caught where I was looking, then I looked away, hoping he bought what I was saying, "would you like come with us?" I asked

" why not. " he answered, thus we started walking to the castle, well, I was hobbling.

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

Demiurge - castle

Demiurge was still thinking it over, even if it was luck that they had defeated the Cyclops, it was impressive, he had watched them closely after that, they had traveled undisturbed after that, they were getting close, when a gate appeared! It was out of nowhere! Demiurge immediately assumed it was an invasion, "Lord Ainz, I have one confirmed intruder in my floor." Demiurge said, holding his hand to his head, " threat level, I would estimate to be around level one, gonna perform further surveillance. "

After a second of silence he heard a voice, " acknowledged, check in with Albedo every fifteen minutes, any and all details. "

" Yes, my lord! "

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

ANDREW- 7th floor

We were walking, me and Beth were leading the way to the castle, Edward was looking at us closely, I wanted to talk to Beth about whether she could take him or not, it was infuriating! " copy me! "Said the demon, " message! "

Thinking 'what the hell?', I muttered, " message. " instantly I heard, "looking at me!"

" Beth! Can you hear me? " i thought

" AHH! Who's there, and how long were you there? " she responded

" it's Andrew, and only at 'looking', listen, could you take Edward in a fight? "I asked

There was silence for a second, " can't say for sure, maybe. " she answered

I cleared my head, a trap? " do you have any magic? " I asked

" no, but I have magic items, what do you need? " she asked

"I don't know yet, keep walking." I answered, as I stopped hobbling

Edward continued, when we were side to side I continued, " so Ed, can I call you Ed? " I asked

" sure. " he answered, curious

"Can you perform magic?" I asked, " I can, we're the strongest in our village! "

This caught his attention, "magic isn't real, alchemy maybe, but not magic." He replied

didn't know magic? But alchemy? I read a bit about it, it manipulated what existed, usually needed a circle, he didn't have time to draw a circle behind the wall I created earlier, so either he has pre-created circles on his metal arm or he performed a taboo, which trades a portion of his soul in order not to need a circle, but he needs to exert a form of energy, some examples are snapping and clapping. "Well, you see, we call it magic here, if you want to fit in you need to do two things: one, hide that arm. Two, call alchemy magic."

he processed that for a second, than after a second, " alright, thanks for the heads up. "

"Of coarse." I answered, and made a big point of struggling to increase my speed, muttering, "message." As I got close to Beth, " We need to disable his arm. " I told her

" What is it? " she asked

" some kind of Machine, a drastic temperature change or a massive shock. " I explained

"Got it." She answered , " on your mark. "

"Message." I muttered , " Demiurge, can you hear me? "

" Yes, I can, what can I do for you? " he asked

"I need three of those goblins to attack." I answered

" That's a weird way to call in a favor. " he snickered, " but who am I to judge? "

I felt my plan coming together, and it felt good! I felt a tingle in my head, and I enjoyed it, I should do it more! "Message." I muttered, " when the goblins attack, I need five seconds, don't help Edward till I say so. "

I had no sooner explained that when the goblins appeared! One for each of us, Beth made quick work of hers, and immediately started fighting mine, Edward dropped to his knees, clapped his hands and tapped the ground, and several spears of the ground grew from ground at the one he attack, he was still, " EARTH: pit! " I immediately opened a pit under him, he didn't have time to think as he fell into it! "Now." I said, Beth disappeared from sight and both the remaining goblins fell to the ground, "THUNDER: spark!" I shot a line of lightning down the pit, and heard a scream, and knew I had hit my target! I hobbled over, inside I saw Edward leaning against the side, unconscious, I sawdc scorch marks on his arm, "EARTH: raise." I was really tired at this point, hoping I wouldn't pass out, I slowly raised the earth under Edward so that he was by us again, Beth immediately kneeled down, put him onto her back and was ready to carry him, we went about our way to the castle.

It took about an hour and a half to get to the castle, Edward had woken up thirty minutes before that, and he would not shut up! " let me go! " "I'll lick you!" " I need to pee! " we're the most common, and yes he did lick her, he did not pee tho. When we arrived Demiurge was waiting for us at the entrance, " that was slightly entertaining. " he said, that was when I noticed a weird object on his face. It was a metal monocle.

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

Demiurge- castle entrance

Demiurge was wearing a scouter to satify his curiosity, the scooter read Beth's first power first, it was fifteen thousand exactly, then it read Andrew's, it read sixteen thousand five hundred, then it changed! To twenty one point six million, then back to sixteen thousand five hundred! Was it damaged? Or something else?

" good job making it here, and apprehending an intruder too? Impressive, you have done something difficult, you've earned my approval. " he sneered, he suddenly tossed something to me, I shot my hand out and caught something, I looked and saw that it was my ring! I put it on, I was about to activate it when Demiurge spoke up, "You won't be able to activate the ring with so little magic energy, I would wait till you eat this!" He said as he threw something at me! I opened my mouth in surprise, I felt something hit the back of ribs throat, and slide down! How?

I immediately felt my body start to repair it self! Was it one of those beans? I moved my arms, I heard a few creaks, but otherwise I felt perfectly fine!

"It seems that you caught another intruder, I'm going to bring him straight to Ainz, you can come along." He said

suddenly there was a flash of purple light, and we were in the throne room, and on the throne was Ainz, and beside him was Albedo, she eyed me in particular. Like she was judging what I was, it made me uncomfortable.

"Again, you have caught an intruder, this time however, I have decorated for the occasion," he raised his arms to point out a circle of blood around the walls, but angled downward so that it passed right in front of him! "What do you think?" He asked

I thought about it for a second, " effective, but not that stylish. " I replied

He was silent for a second, then he burst out laughing! "That's exactly what in said, Albedo said it was defacing Nazarick!" He went back to laughing, he kept it up for a few more minutes, then he took a deep breath, honestly, I want to know how he breaths. "This is the third time intruders were found in the tomb in centuries, what surprises me is that you were there for two of the incidents."

I took this in, and realized that he might think that I'm a traitor! "What are you getting at, Lord Ainz?" I asked

he didn't even hesitate, " are you a spy? "

I didn't either, "no, but I will tell you what I am."

this caught his surprise, he shifted uncertainly, "And what are you?"

I took a deep breath , "I'm a sixteen year old boy who who had no powers or knowledge of these powers until I signed my soul away! And now I've stolen a power that makes me stronger every time I almost die, so now, whenever I need to get stronger I have to almost die, but every time I do that I hallucinate a conversation with another me who will usually mock my choices, while not explaining things!" I took a moment to breath, "And it seems that everyone else was groomed for this, yet here I am, trying to toe the line of dying and not dying!"

Ainz had kept his mouth shut up till this point, but then he stood up, walked down to me, laid his hand on my jead, and said, "There are other ways to train, but if you think that your way is the best way, go ahead, after all that rings symbolizes that you have the choice!"

I looked up, this was the skeleton that was probably stronger than everything in the tomb, and he's wise as well, why did he need an heir? " I have a question. "

"What is it, my son?" He asked

"Why do you need an heir?" I asked

he froze there! I had caught him off guard! SLASH! I heard a sound to my right, so I looked and saw a scratch on the line of blood! And right next to it was Shalltear! She had broken the line, as if to hide the answer to my question! What could it be?

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that at this point." He answered , " thank you shalltear. "

She simple vowed forward, "Of coarse, my Lord!"

Ainz looked at me, "you 're a smart one." He chuckled, then yet again a flash of purple and we were both in my room! Alex was sitting on her bed, and looked up when we appeared, I saw her face turn into a smile!

"Aaah! Your back!" She squealed and ran toward us, thankfully she collided with Beth who was to my left, cause honestly, I enjoyed the feeling of my bones intact, more comfortable than in pieces!

"Yes, we're back, it was a fun trip." I said to her

After that we say and talked for a while after that, we filled Alex in on what we did,she claims that all she did was sharpen her sword. And we slowly dozed off asleep!

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

Ainz-throne room

Ainz was drained, apparently a powerful enemy had decided to make a play on his world and those surrounding it! From what he was able to gather, her name was Gabriel, she was an arch Angel, and one of the four generals for their god, who they simply called God, and they had a spy on the inside, but who could it be? It couldn't be one of his BOSs they were created by him and his friends, so it had to be one of the children!

" Sebas! " he called, and he immediately appeared in front of him bowed, "there is the possibility that one of the kids here is a traitor, I'm going to try to narrow some people out."

" Yes, my Lord, I have a full list of the children and what we know about them. " sebas replied producing a large folder

Ainz thought for a second, "ok,put aside all the ones who are exceptionally weak or strong."

" yes my lord, that brings the list from one hundred and ten, down to fifty. " sebas replied quickly going through the folders putting aside the relevant ones

"Now, those who tend to keep to themselves or have to many friends."

that was a harder one for sebas, what was considered to many? He decided to go on the loose side with four being the line, "that brings it down to fifteen."

Fifteen? That was less than he was expecting, " alright, I want constant watch on those children."

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

ANDREW- arena

It was the next day, me and Beth were waiting for Cocytus to begin training us, but he was late! "Hey, Beth, I don't think I thanked you for yesterday."

This caught her by surprise, "It's fine!" I saw her cheeks go red! "Oh, there's Cocytus!"

I turned and saw that indeed Cocytus has showed up. He strutted to the middle of the Arena in armor, a set of gold gauntlets, one for each of his four arms, and a gold breast plate! He looked bad ass!

He eyes everyone slowly before speaking, "In this class you will only use your physical abilities, no magic, no abilities, only strength and skill!" He watched us all take this in, I heard some people in the back who had a problem with it, "What the hell?" " he's just a bitch, afraid of us! " we're some of the things they muttered, it didn't look like it affected him though, " I'll be giving you all a piece of paper with a set of numbers, these are some of the fights that you'll participate in, this is just so that I'll know where you all stand. " he explained before he started handing out 'soul's of paper the size of notebooks, mine had the numbers: 3,14, 27. "ICE PILLAR!" He exclaimed as a bunch of pillars of ice rose from the ground twenty feet, then ice spread from the middle to connect them so that they made what looked like boxing rings, except blue, and in the middle of the rings read a number from 1 to 27.

I realized what it meant, I looked around and found three, which was about a hundred feet to my left, it wasn't in order, which irritated me! But I stood in the ring, I tried muttering sword, but nothing happened, so I guess I was SOL! It was a few minutes later when another person walked into the ring, she was taller than me, had black hair and eyes, and she held a silver sword in each hand, except there was no hilt in them! They were just blades! Yet there was no blood on them!

"Before you fight, you'll state your names!" Cocytus explained loudly

I waited a moment, yet she said nothing, " Andrew McLarson. "

her voice was monotone, She didn't say anything for a second, "Narberal Gamma." Was all she said, immediately she shifted her stance, and three me a sword, it stuck up in the ground three inches from my right foot, " you don't have one. " I

I put my hand, and immediately cut my hand, I stopped for a second and switched the hand my ring was on, before I picked it up again, "Sorry, but I've blooded your blade." I apologized

"It's fine, it'll have a lot more on it by the end of today." She said

"Don't try to kill your opponent, don't use cheap tricks, and use respect, the fights don't end until I sat so!" Cocytus shouted, " BEGIN! "

Narberal immediately lunged at me! I felt her blade pierce through my side, then she jumped back! She was fast, not as fast as Beth, but still fast! I felt blood start to leak from the puncture, it wasn't a lot, but it made its point, and it hurt! I fell to one knee, I felt everything go black!

=_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_= =_=_=_*_*_=_ "_*_=_=_=_=

I opened my eyes and saw the me's, they were whispering something, "what's up, guys?" I asked

they looked at me, they suddenly stopped talking, "It's bad." The demon said, "it's Lilo..."

it turned out that she had died in a car crash! She was ran over by a person who was related to the Russian mob! Why did I sell my soul? If she was going to die, why ? Ainz cheated me! I was pissed! So posses that my vision blurred and recolored and I saw Narberal, her eyes were wide in surprise, "What are you?"

" No, I just got some bad new, so I need to blow off some steam! " I explained

"I'll help you with that." she said, she lunged at me, she had her sword above her, I jumped at her, when we met I raised my sword as hers came down, I felt my knees almost give, but I stayed standing, then I punched forward, throwing her off me, I then proceeded to lunge, I reached her just as she stood up, she blocked the slash from my right, my arm swung back from the collision! She didn't miss a beat and redirected her swing and caught me between the ribs on my right side in a lunge, she raised her legs and kicked me on either side of the blade, making me fall backwards, she however landed on her feet and came at me! She ran at me, I waited till she was at my feet with her sword over her head to roll to my left, she stabbed down to where I was a moment ago! I stopped on my stomach and push myself up, but I feel her sword stab between the bones in my left arm! Inlet out a helping pain.

I made the split second decision to roll towards her, she wasn't expecting that, when my weight got added to her sword she dropped it! When I got on my back I used my right hand to push myself so that I spin and kicked her in the leg, but she didn't budge! But instead I spun the other way, do that my head hit her leg! Narberal looked down at me, "you truly are a bug! "

I pulled my arm back, and put everything into it, punched upward, it landed on her gut, I hadn't even felt my body leave the ground, but I felt it as I hit the ground! I had hit her strong enough to blue apart her lower short, but she didn't have a mark! How was she so strong? If she was in the contest, why were we having a contest?

Why was I thinking about the contest? I was pissed! I punched her leg sending me backwards, I used the distance to buy time for me to stand up, she just watched me, I looked to my side and saw the blade I had used, I picked it up, I felt blood trickle from my hand, I put my other hand around it as well, again I felt the blood trickle, I watched as she picked hers up, not even a drop left her hand!

"STOP!" Shouted a voice, we both looked and saw Cocytus was looking at us! "Narberal, you know, that as a maid of Nazarick, that your not supposed to use more than ten percent of your power against the heir candidates!"

Her cheeks suddenly flushed red, "I'm sorry Cocytus!" She cried as she fell to her knees.

" that's a maid? " "wasn't that Andrew, the kid who scored 3rd?" " what the hell is he? " we're some of the things that were being muttered, however Cocytus looked at me, "I give you permission to use the ring."

So I activated my ring, which quickly healed my injuries, I looked over at Narberal, and couldn't help thinking about how much weaker than her I am! What was she? Was she stronger than Ainz? Is that the power the heir will have?

Why do I keep thinking about that? I don't care about it! I was pissed, I was posses at Ainz, if Lilo was dead, I would make everyone involved pay, one by one, bone by bone!

I felt my body growing hot, I looked down at my hand and saw it was starting to smoke! I took a deep breath and felt it slowly cool down.

I looked at Cocytus, he was staring intently at me, as if sizing me up, what was his problem? Did he have a problem? "Do you have a problem?" I asked him, probably a little snide

He narrowed his eyes into mine, "no, I was wondering what you are doing here, if your a spellcaster." he explained

"I just thought 'why not', so I did!" I remarked sarcastically

"Come with me." he said calmly, "Narberal, your in charge." He added before he walked over to me, "we're going to Ainz's office, he has to show you something." He clamped his hand on my shoulder, and I was surrounded by the familiar purple color, as we suddenly appeared in the office in front of Ainz, but I realized that I wasn't the only one, to my left was Alex, and to my right was Beth!

Ainz looked at us and sai, "your probably wondering why I called you here."

"I only have one question, is this about our families?" I asked, hoping i put everything together, correctly

"Yes, three hours ago, I received information that that Lilo Shill, Martin Huff, and George McGregor were all killed in what would be classified as 'normal' accidents, but I found a similar face among these three incidents " he waved his and and a mirror appeared beside him, it revealed a man, he looked about forty, had blue eyes, black hair, he had grown his beard and mustache so that's was all you could see, "these three incidents make the contracts that you three signed, it's your choice on whether or not you stay, either way, I won't stop you, all I can say is that when I find the person behind them-" he started

I'M GOING TO RIP THE BONES FROM THEIR BODIES!" I yelled, this made everyone look at me, they were all startled, "What do you know?"

Ainz was speechless for a second! He had not expected that response, "we know that they know the basis of who is in Nazarick, they have a need with Nazarick, for that I believe that it an army of world conquers that have moved into this region of worlds, they are angeloid, and they are led by a Angel named Gabriel." He said, "they have a force in the world from Andrew's world under the name microsaft, they took over the company two years ago from the previous owner Bill Gates, since then, there has been a spike of diseases popping up with no cure, for that purpose I'm going with the guardians to attack them directly."

"I want in!" I declared

" No! It's to dangerous! " Ainz responded, and I immediately felt a dark pressure surrounding me! I lost the ability to breath!

"I'm going!" I gasped, feeling the air leave my body

"No!" Ainz repeated as he floated through his desk

"Then kill me!" I stated, as it started to feel like my lungs were burning

"No!" Ainz responded

"How about a bet?" I asked

this caught his attention, he looked at me, "What kind?"

"Dice." I said, I started to feel the pressure start to dissipate, "we both roll five dice, whoever has the highest total wins, no magic either."

Ainz thought about it for a second, "fine, we play in one hour."

after that Cocytu teleported me to my room, "would you like anything?"

" a bag of five please. " I replied, Cocytus quickly disappeared, "EARTH: plates!" I order, making the ground give me two plates of rock, about 1/4 inch thick, Cocytus reappeared handing me a bag of dice, "thank you." I said as he disappeared.

An hour later I was in the throne room with Ainz and the guardians, "So you have any dice?" I asked him, putting my hand in my left pocket, feeling the dice in it, I felt a drop of sweat slide down my forehead.

"Yes, I have some." He said, revealing a set of black dice in his hand, "so, are we throwing all five at once or one at a time?"

" all at once. " I said as I put my hand on my right pocket, grabbing my dice, I revealed my red dice. "On three."

" One. " Albedo counted

"Two." Counted Demiurge

" THREE! " shouted Shalltear, me and Ainz threw out dice up into the air, my eyes darted die to die, trying to predict what Ainz would get, three, four, four, six, five for a total of twenty two! Mine was: six, six, five, four, two for a total of twenty three! I had won!

Not much of a surprise when you consider that he was using dice similar to the ones from my world, so I put them on the metal plates and heated them, to weigh two of them to six and one to five, giving me an automatic seventeen, which is an advantage of almost guaranteed to pass twenty, and it's not suspicious to score twenty.

"Fine! Let's go!" Ainz growled, "Sebas, don't leave his side!"

Note: please post any complaints about the chapter, I did put more things into this one, I feel like it might be a bit of a mess, sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

6

It took me another week before I was able to move around, there was no sign of getting better, it just happened! And yes I tried the ring, it had no effect on it, Demiurge came to explain why: apparently whenever you recover from a wound, the skin tightens up for a while, if you repair it again to soon, it tightens even more, until you can't move anymore, and that's what happened to make me lay in my bed for a week, but I did silently count how long I've been here:: woke up in the throne room, two days later, goku appeared, he knocked me out for a week, then I was under that spell for a day, Demiurge had 'examined ' me for two day, then I couldn't move for a week, I had been here for nineteen days!

Not even a month, had passed since I came here, was it ever announced how long the contest was? That felt like an important question, I turned to my dresser and looked at the rule book, and finally read it, it took a whole day, but I found out that the contest would take a year! That means that there was three hundred and forty five days left! I took a five hour nap after that, and woke up in time for the second wizard class, it was also taught by Ainz, I was one of the first to show up, this caught him by surprise, he eyes me strangely, as if he was deciding something.

Ainz- one week ago

Ainz wasn't on his throne, he was actually pacing the long was of the room, he's been doing that since he teleported Andrew to the seventh floor, he was seriously nervous, what were the results going to be?! Suddenly Demiurge appeared in front of him, Ainz actually almost bumped into him, he stopped just in time, Demiurge was already kneeling towards the throne, " Lord Ainz, I have the results. "

"Good, what did you find?" Ainz asked impatiently

"He has a spleen, which is an organ that is only found in two known species, which is human and saiyans, but he doesn't have a second one, which means he's at least half human, but his skin is entirely to strong to be human, he also has a healing factor, similar to that of the angels, also, when he gets close to dying a deal appears on his chest, and threatens to break, and I theorize that it holds back a huge portion of his power." Demiurge explained, "however, even the angels are subject to to blood magic, so I think he might be a sleeper agent."

Ainz took that all in, it was literally the worst case scenario! How had a sleeper agent made it in? He has done an extensive background checks, he was raised for five years of by church goers, until they snapped mentally and the husband disappeared, he then went to an orphanage forten years until he was adopted my the shills three years ago!

Unless the shills were in with the angels! And Lilo's death was code for something, like attack! Ainz clenched his hands on irritation, which sent a wave of wind across the room, Demiurge felt the same of his cloths rip slightly, and honestly, it was moments like this that he lived for! Moments when his master displayed his powers, but there was so something he wondered, he tapped his glasses, that he combined with a scanner, his master's power was twelve million! How could that be?

Demiurge had a power of fifteen million! How was his master that weak? Was he poisoned? If so, whoever did it would experience hell! And so much worse!

" Demiurge, if you had to guess, how much power does he actually have? " Ainz asked suddenly

"A hundred times as much." He answered

"Demiurge, I want you and you and the plaeidas to bring every spellbook and scroll that mentions anything about the soul of mind, I also want Sebas and Albedo to go over any and all information about hybrid species, then I want them to make a guess of what would happen when an angel and human share a body! "Ainz demanded, "Also, I want Shalltear and Cocytus to bring him to the Nether, we'll be able to see the extent of his power that way!"

Demiurge was amazed, if Ainz knew about he's getting weaker, and is still able to hide it, he was truly amazed, "yes, milord, I'll have shalltear return right away!"

'shit!' Ainz thought, 'that right, I had her go and attack several Angel based in Andrew's world!' He raised his hand, "wait, it would be better if he didn't suspect anything." He paused for a second, "have Aura and Mare disguise as candidates and observe his classes, me and Cocytus will behave as normal, give him orders that day of anyone poses a threat, to Nazarick or him, don't hesitate to eliminate!"

Demiurge was, yet again, surprised, he had a plan that allowed for the enemy and him to watch each other, but one of them gets false information, while the other prepares to take all the information! " yes, milord! "

Andrew-arena

"Ok class, today, we'll be working on the meaning behind spell commands through using them." Ainz said as soon as everyone was there, "As evidence in nearly every type of magic, a single world can make a spell stronger or weaker." He paused and looked at each of us before continuing, "there are simple ones such as minimal and maximum, and the like, but there's also cross, which allows you to add an additional spell to it."

this time almost everyone was amazed by this, most people were muttering about it, but I had no one to mutter to, Alex and Beth were somewhere else, maybe sparring. After a minute Ainz made a noise from his neck bone, everyone looked, "so, how about we practice adding modifiers to our spell?" He asked, everyone nodded in agreement, everyone was pairing up with people, eventually there was only one other person, he was about three feet tall, had purple eyes, and was wearing a red tuxedo, which looked weird with his bald head.

He looked at me, he noticed that I was alone and starting walking towards me, "would you be my partner?" He asked

" sure" I said, realizing that he was my only choice is

" You take ten steps back, I'll take twenty, we'll turn and cast out spells, agreed? " he asked

"Sure." I answered , as I turned around

"One" I took a stepp, and heard him take two "two" this repeat until he said "TEN!"

we both turned around, I shouted "MAXIMIZE -FLAME: eruption!" While he simply raised his hand and said "double! " immediately a yellow transparent disc appeared, it immediately grew to the size of my flames! My flames were a good sixty feet too to bottom, side to side! When my flames cleared, I saw where my flames had melted the ground to the disc he created! "Lightning!" He said plainly, pointing his finger at me, I immediately say a stream of lightning start moving towards me! I leaned to my right, just as the lighting left his hand and shot towards me!

I leaned just in time for the lightning to hit my shoulder! I suddenly heard a plop, I looked down and saw my arm on the ground! That's when I registered the pain! It was agonizing! I'm one second my arm felt like it was on fire, then it went numb! I looked back at him, he was still pointing at me! I saw a spark zap across his finger, I immediately jumped up, "AIR: burst!" I flew up into the air, I was about fifty feet up, "MAXIMIZE-FLAME/LIGHTING: burst!" An explosion of flames and lighting shot at the dude, again, he just raised his hand! A huge pillar of smoke appeared, when it cleared he still had the disc up!

"What kind of magic is that?" I asked

he kinda blushed as he answered, "Ward, it's a kind of magic that grants protection from attacks." He answered, before saying, "LIGHTNING!"

As the lightning came towards me, I simply raised my hand and said ward, sadly, nothing happened except lightning pierced my stomach! I felt my body get heavy as I fell to one knee, I looked at the dude, he was looking at me like I was nothing! Was I really am any to him? Was I going to lose? I felt warmth spread through my body, I stood to my feet.

"I won't lose!" I muttered, the dude was looking at me weirdly now, "ULTIMATE-FLAME: eruption!" I ordered, I slammed my knee to the ground and pushed it, immediately, flames exploded around me, then I felt something pierce my heart, and my vision went black!

Demiurge - above the arena

Demiurge was curious about Andrew, he seemed dedicated to Ainz, but circumstances made him feel like an enemy, so he was watching, Ainz was doing research into hybrids and souls, Demiurge thinks he was trying to find a way to turn him into a weapon, but who really knows.

Andrew was sparring with Mare, he was losing badly, as one would expect, afterall even if his theory was correct he had a max power of of three point one million, against Mare's six million, but his attention was narrow, he only thought about fighting Mare, his attacks were wild, he was, posing a threat to Nazarick, he had to step in!

Then Ainz moved, and it was over!

Andrew- soul

I was sitting on the rock in the middle of a giant pool of lava! "What happened ?" I asked allowed

" Well, you went out of control and nearly killed of the people around you, so Ainz had to punch through your chest. " said a voice behind me, I turned around and saw the Angel that we had chained up was still chained, the demon was leaning against one of the pillar, and the other me was was sitting on the ground, I don't know what he was doing. The Angel was laughing!

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling irritated

"It's just that your slowly turning back to how we were!" He laughed

" what do you mean? " I asked

The other me immediately jumped up and stabbed the Angel, the Angel grunted in pain, and the other me looked at me, "don't worry about him, YOU'VE done nothing wrong."

I felt a wave of pressure pass over me, I felt nauseous, I closed my eyes, feeling sick!

When I opened them I saw a baby in a tube! The tube was about fifteen feet tall and six feet side to side in a circle! It had a weird mask on, that looked like it was providing me air! It looked to be about a year old!

Suddenly two Angela appeared! I looked around the room, it was about a hundred feet by a hundred feet, completely white! The Angels were both holding clip boards, they started muttering something, "An63w seems to be a failure, his power is barely a hundred, this means that we need to take out the wings off the next batch."

" then why is 155BEL doing ok at ten thousand with her wing? " the other asked

"Who knows, maybe he could be useful later, we'll send him to Earth- 558." the first one answered

Then I woke up!

Andrew-throne room

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ainz standing over me, I tried to stand up but I didn't feel my arms or legs move! I looked down and saw that I didn't have either my arms or legs! Where they should connect, I could see burn marks! I noticed that I was also wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Andrew McLarson!" Ainz thundered, " upon your examination we found out that you are in fact, an Angel! "

That was all I heard, I mean, I was human! I was my whole life, right? My mind flashed to the baby in the tube. If I was an angel, shouldn't I be teamed up with them? Or were my memories fake? Was that possible?

"...however, I have decided to be lenient on you, so, I banish you!" Ainz finished , suddenly a people light surrounded me! When it cleared I was in a field, the plants around me were tall, and green, when I looked past the plants, I saw the night sky.

Where was i? What kind of place is this?

Before I could come up with an answer a bean appeared in the air! It fell to the ground, I immediately realized what that meant, I've got to earn my place! I looked at the ground and ate the bean, I felt something too through my skin! I felt something ooze from my body, and suddenly I had my arms!

I stood up, I felt sore all over, I looked around and realized that I was in a cornfield! That was great, I had heard that you can't ever find your way out of one, once you get lost! Guess I had to put that to the test!

"MAXIMIZE -AIR: burst!" I shouted, shooting forward, within seconds, I was out of the field, I was standing on a road!

The weird part was that it was black, like the ones from my world! Could I be home? Not likely, that wouldn't be much of a banishment. I needed to find out more about this world before I make any assumptions, for all I knew, there was no other types of magic here!

I decided to follow the road, the good news was tha I wasn't attack along the way! I eventually saw a building! It looked like a farm house! I realized how bright out it was! The sun has risen, it seemed to be somewhere around seven to nine I the morning, I looked at the farm house, it was yellow, it had a red barn, and a decent sized yard.

I watched as a yellow bus stopped at the end of the really long drive way in front of the house, a boy ran out of the front door, just as the bus drive away, he seemed irritated by that, then suddenly, he blurred away! He was fast!

There was power in this world! I decided to talk to the people in that house, they could give me more information on this world. I made my way up the driveway, I realized how thirsty and hungry I was! My stomach growled as I walked up to the door.

I was just about to knock on the door when it opened and a man almost ran into me, "can I help you?" He asked

" Yeah, I was wondering if I could bother you for a glass of water? " I asked

He looked me over quickly, "sure, come inside." He welcomed me in, to the right there was a fire house, with a coffee table with a few miscellaneous items, a tan couch with decorative pillow, to the left was the kitchen, before I could look inside the man was standing there handing me a glass of water, I took it and started chugging it, it felt great!

"So, Where do you come from?" He asked

" Minnesota. " I answered, hoping that was a place here

He didn't flinch, so I believe it was a real place here, "what brings you down to Kansas?" He asked

"Well, my sister got sick and died, and then my parents kinda drifted, and I fell in with a bad crowd, and then they dumped me here." I replied

he looked at me with a mix of pitty and understanding, he looked like he wanted to say something, "What's your name?"

This caught me by surprise, "Andrew McLarson" I replied

" Well, Andrew, if you need a place to stay, we'd love an extra set of hands on the farm. " said a voice behind him, and our walked a woman, " my name is Martha Kent, and this is my husband, Jonathan. " she explained

"Whatever you need, I'm happy to help." I agreed

" Good, because we need to get more wood, and it'll be faster with you helping. " Jonathan continued

"Lead the way." I said

he led me to his truck, and he drove is into town, it took about twenty minutes, it was a small town called Smallville, he pulled up to a warehouse looking place, there were various trucks around along with piles of wood, different kinds. We got out of the truck and walked to the back of the truck, he pulled out a bag and walked towards the ware house, " I want you to find cedar wood and start putting it in that trailer, " he said pointing towards a trailer by the side of the warehouse, " for as much on there as you can. "

Jonathan -warehouse office

Jonathan still couldn't believe his find, he believes that he found a mound of jade in his field, he was still ecstatic, he was just waiting for a appraiser to validate what was found, but he was running late, and Jonathan was to happy to care.

Andrew- lumber yard

I had found the cedar wood and started piling it on, I was surprised by how light it was, I'm sure I got a few looks, at least until I saw that no one was around! This made my senses tingles. I decided to strap the wood down, when I was sure it was safe, I decided to look around. Just then a car pulled up, a man who looked like he was about seventy, his hair was military cut, completely white, green eyes, and a black suit that made him look even older!

I walked over to the door, it was already open, as soon as I was inside, it was completely full of men! Some were carrying guns some weren't, they all immediately started watching me! It was kinda weird, no one outside, everyone inside?

The old man cross crossed passed people, heading in a specific place, this was getting interested!

Jonathan - office

The man finally showed up, he pulled a pair of glasses from the inside of his jacket, "hand me the mineral please." He said holding out his hand at Jonathan, who immediately put his hand on his bag and pulled out a chunk of green rock.

The man took the rock, he tossed it a little, looked at it closely, and sniffed it, he finally looked at Jonathan, "it's not jade." He said, Jonathan felt his heart sink, " It's jadeite, it's worth about three million dollars a carat! "

Jonathan felt his heart stop for a second! He thought a carat was equal to a gram, and he knew he had at least half a pound of the stuff at home! "Are you willing to buy?" Jonathan gasped

" oh no! " the man replied, "I'm just taking it."

Andrew-just outside the office

"Oh no!" He explained, " I'm just taking it! "

When I heard that, I knew that Jonathan was in danger! As if on cue, five of the guys turned around the corner and ran towards the room! I moved in front of the door, one of the guys ran into me! He just bounced back! The other four guys stopped there! They each pulled out a gun, the one on the far left pulled out a pistol, the next two guys pulled out what looked to be two AK-47s, and the last guy pulled out a sawed off shot gun and all immediately started shooting!

Jonathan-office

Suddenly he heard guns going off! He couldn't make them out, he sounded three or four different guns! Within seconds they stopped, Jonathan suddenly remembered Andrew! Was he who was being shot? He stood up, just as Andrew walked in, he had graze on his left arm!

The man looked at Andrew in fear! "Who Are you?" He shouted ,

"My name is Andrew Larson." Andrew replied looking at the man in disgust

Jonathan saw a drop of sweat roll down his forehead, he leaned slightly to the size and saw five guys laying in the hall! The man pulled a gun, and pointed it at Andrew!

"If you think that's all it'd take to take me, go ahead, shoot!" Andrew growled

suddenly, Jonathan felt a strange pressure fill the room! He had the feeling that it was coming from Andrew! What was going on? Suddenly Andrew blurred forward grabbing the gun!

BANG! The gun went off, except Andrew was ok! He looked and saw that the man's hand was bleeding! He was to scared to scream!

Jonathan on the other hand, was just surprised!

Andrew -office

My hand hurt like a bitch after that! But the look on the man's face said that I had won! He actually started sobbing!

I looked at Jonathan, he seemed to be ok, "got what you needed?" I asked

he looked at me, "yes." He replied, "but I think you loaded that wood for nothing." He continued almost like an apology.

"Hey, it's fine!" I replied, "need anything else?"

he was about to answer when a bunch of people ran into the room, "WHAT'S GOING ON?" they started shouting, I took the time to move over to Jonathan, after a minute they put two and two together, at which point they pointed their guns at us!

"AIR: burst!" I shouted , instantly producing a burst of wind that pushed them against the wall, I moved to the door, there was a long line of guys, "AIR: burst!" All the guys were suddenly thrown across the area!

"Stay here for a minute." I said sternly

I quickly left the room, I did a quick run a round the building and found no one else. So I hurried back to Jonathan, "it's safe now."

So we left, with the wood! When we got back to the farm Martha ran out of the house, "It's clark!"

they talked back and force for a few seconds, while I started moving the wood to the barn, he quickly ran to the hitch and disconnected the truck from the trailer, and jumped into the truck, I went to get in but he drove away!

Martha walked up to me, "It's our son, he jumped off a bridge!"

I immediately understood, I felt her lean into me, she was hugging me! It was a weird experience! Was this what it felt like to be hugged? She stayed like that for a minute, then she let go, she quietly walked back into the house, I didn't know what to do, so I walked over to the trailer and carried the wood to the barn, I noticed that I hadn't even broken a sweat!

Martha didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, so I decided to look around the farm house, I was in the backyard when I found a pile of green! I touched it, and it felt weird, almost as if it was full of power! I raised my hand till it was touching the rock and then I pushed, suddenly I felt it give! A small chunk of the rock fell off, I then picked up the rock, and felt nothing, strange!

I put the rock back, I didn't need it, at least, not yet.

~An hour later

I watched as Jonathan pulled up the driveway, when he reached the house he and a teenager got out of the truck, "hello" I said

The teen didn't even look at me! I looked at Jonathan, "What's next?" I asked

He looked at me, like he just remembered that I was there! "Um, yeah, we've got to get the tractor running." He said, pointing to the barn, he led the way, "actually, I wanted to talk about what happened at the warehouse."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, kinda nervous

" where are you from? " he asked

I thought about how to explain it, "I'm from a world, it's possible that it's this world, I don't know, I left my world, participated in a contest, got out of the contest, ended up here, so, it could be this world, or a completely different one." I explained, hoping he wasn't going to freak out.

"What abilities do you have?" He asked, I noticed that he was walking towards a wall, directly at a jack

" I'm able to cast low level magic, I also have enhanced strength and speed. " I answered

He laughed, "son, magic doesn't exist!"

I didn't feel like pressing it, so I let him think what he wanted, but then what was with his son, blurring away? If it wasn't magic what was it?

Ainz- Nazarick office

Ainz couldn't believe that he had let an Angel spy into Nazarick! He couldn't believe, so he had the room ransacked and found a Angel radio, used to contact angels! He truly was getting foolish in his old age! I

Things were getting bad, to! He spread his robes aside and looked, and it wasn't pretty!

Demiurge - 7th floor castle

Demiurge didn't feel right! He didn't think Andrew could be a spy, but that's what the evidence said

"Unless..."

Andrew-smallville

It had been two days since I showed up at the Kent's farm, they welcomed me like family. I never brought up my boy Clark's powers, I noticed that Clark used them when he thought I want looking, so I decided to do the same, with everyone.

He introduced me to his friends Chloe and Pete, they were good people, but I didn't feel any connection with them. I remember that day because Clark didn't come home! I looked at Jonathan and asked, "is he late often?"

" No, but he should be ok, he's like you after all. " he replied, but I could tell he was nervous

"I'm going to look for him." I said, as I walked out of the house, I decided to head straight to smallville, "AIR: burst!" I burst forward in the direction of smallville , " MAXIMIZE -AIR: burst! " to add onto my already impressive speed, I was I smallville I less then five minutes.

I decided to check out his school, it was a big school for the size of smallville, and I found him immediately, he was talking to someone!

"I'm doing this for you and every other person who was forced to be the scarecrow!" The other person yelled as he grabbed onto Clark, and he immediately started electricuting Clark!

He fell to one knee, I had the urge to run over and help him, but I saw something flash for a second, it made me feel like I shouldn't step in, I should allow him to fight this battle.

Clark stood back up, the kid grabbed him again, Clark grabbed him by the should and threw him to the side, he ran into a car, the kid stood up and placed his hand on the car, and sparks raced across it before it started up, he got in and immediately floored it at clark!

I was about to step in when I say that Clark didn't even move! The car hit him, he slid onto the hood of the card and was pushed into a wall! Fire a second I didn't see anything, a few seconds later Clark walked out carrying the young man with him! He dropped him on the ground.

He went to walk somewhere when he looked at few trucks, he then stacked then on top of each other! Why would he do that?

I was about to go congratulate him, but he looked like he wanted to celebrate in private, so I decided to check out someone he had mentioned at one point, a Lex Luther.

Alex-Nazarick

Alex was still pissed! The only person she believed would be able to defeat her has been banished! Now if she wanted to fight someone she had to fight Gordy! But he no fun to fight! And Beth, Beth was to weak!

She needed to find a way to prove that he was innocent! But how? They found a Angel radio in his dresser! The was part, she never saw him open the drawers for his dresser! So, does that mean that someone planted it? But who?

She didn't know who, but once she found out, she would make them pay!

Unknown - unknown

She could feel him when he entered the world she was in, EARTH- 787, the one who destroyed the ANBEL project, the only other survivor, AN63W, she knew that she had to kill him this time, because she was stronger now, strong enough to kill him once and for all!


	10. Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a green field! "AN63W!" I turned and saw a woman standing before me! She was almost as tall as me, black hair, and her eyes were pure white! She had pale , it was completely white! She wasn't wearing cloths, yet her valuables weren't shown, sh looked mad! "I don't know what your doing in this world, but I'm going to kill you!"

Suddenly I opened my eyes, and I was back in the Kent's barn! I've been sleeping there, thank God for the Kent's, they really were good people, especially clark. In the last two weeks he had solved four problems, the first was a kid who electrocuted people, the second was a kid who had the powers of various bugs,it was at this point that I got intrigued by why people were developing powers, so I did a little research, and found that a meteor shower hit smallville! The third was a man who could start fires with his anger, and the fourth was a shapeshifter, she was interesting, this is when I'm sure that the meteors were what was causing the powers, so I decided to collect them.

Through observation I also found out that they affect Clark differently, they weaken him!

I mozzied out of the barn, and saw Clark holding a tractor up while Jonathan was working under it, when the door opened, Clark dropped the tractor! "EARTH: pillars!" I shouted, immediately raising two pillars under the tractor, stopping it from landing on Jonathan.

Clark immediately looked back and grabbed the tractor, "how'd you do that?" He asked, looking bewildered

"Magic. " I replied, this made them smile a little, "seriously, this is magic." I said before I walked away, after all I had an appointment with Lex.

Unknown-a church in Minnesota

"...And then the Lord said, 'thou shall know pain!' as he threw the wicked into the depths of hell!" The priest yelled at the many faces in the pews, as he did every week

They all clapped, very impressed by the priest, he felt good, doing the Lord's work. Then a flash of white filled the church! When it died down, there stood a woman, and the woman had pure white wings! The priest didn't know what to say!

"Hello Father, I've come to ask a favor." It said

The many people in the pews looked at her and started praying, others begged not to die, some even passed out! "What do you need?" He asked , extremely nervous.

Ainz-throne

It still didn't add up to him! Andrew had gotten in the Angels way! The intruders he stopped, they wrote Angel agents, stopping them hurt there plans! From the info he got from the intruders he stopped, they know the faces of the undercover agents but not their names, so why did they attack Andrew if he was the spy? He brought his arm up and slammed it into the arm of his throne.

Sebas appeared in front of him, "Milord, is there something wrong?" He asked

" I think I made a mistake. " Ainz replied, "Do we still have the bodies of the intruders?"

" of coarse, what would you like us to do? " sebas asked

Ainz thought for a second, a purple circle appeared, he put his hand into it, he pulled a pocket watch and tossed it to Sebas, "I want them utterly broken, I want all the information, I'm tired of being on the defensive." Ainz replied, " I hereby authorize full on war! "

Andrew- Lex's Office

Lex was sitting behind his desk, both hands on his face, he had just heard a very absurd story. "So, what your saying is that you can perform magic." He asked

"Yes." I replied , "If we go outside, I'd be happy to demonstrate."

" Sure, let's go watch you break a few laws of physics." he laughed, "and reality!"

So we walked outside, he wanted to do it in the back yard, so there we were, next to his pond, "well, let's see what you have."

I thought for a second, what kind of show should I give him? "WATER: freeze! ICE: rise! Scatter! Connect! Lower! Melt!" I shouted, hoping I could do all of that, I mean, it had to be at least a thousand gallons!

It immediately froze, it made me feel kinda tired, it rose about a hundred feet in the air, I looked at Lex, his mouth was wide open, it broke into five pieces, i started feeling tired, then they reconnected, lowered down back into place, and melted! And I was exhausted, it had taken more energy than I thought! Or I was out of practice.

I looked at Lex, "Believe me now?" I asked

" I think I do. " he replied, he was looking at me amazed

"Good, because I need some advice." I replied, "and weapons."

Jonathan - Kent farm

Jonathan was shoveling carp from the barn when a man walked in, "Hello." He called to Jonathan

Jonathan turned around and saw the man, he was wearing a FedEx suit and was holding a letter, " what do you need?" He asked

" I have a delivery to an AN63, who's staying at the Kent farm. " he replied, showing the letter, that litteraly said for AN63, at the Kent farm, " I just need you to sign here. "

Jonathan signed and took the letter.

Andrew - Kent's farm

I was feeling good, I had a place set up, it was forest a few miles south of Smallville, thanks to Lex, I had a chance! As long as we fought there that is. When I walked up the driveway, Jonathan was waiting for me, he was holding a letter, and he didn't look happy! I noticed that it was opened!

"Who is this 155bell?" He asked, shoving the letter at me

I took the letter, it was a location and a time, with the promise of my death! "I don't know, but by being here, I'm putting you in danger." I said, walking to the barn, I had a few things I own, a magazine, a bottle, and a few pins, none of which were going to help me, but I should take them at least.

I ran into Clark, lliterally, I turned and Clark was there, he was solid, I actually bounced back from it! He grabbed my arm, "where are you going?" He asked

" I have my own bad guy to fight, I can't let you have all the wins, can i? " I replied, hoping I had a smile, he didn't look convinced, "AIR: eruptiont!" I shouted, flying up into the air, "AIR: burst!" I flew towards the location where I was challenged, it was an open field, a place with no place to seek shelter! It would be a brawl, which sucks!

I doubt I could do good in one. I needed to alter the terrain...

155BEL - sky

Last time 155BEL fought AN63, she was utterly destroyed! He was way stronger, that's probably the case now, which is why she sought out the weapon she had now, Excalibur, granted it was only half, but it should be more than enough!

Andrew- field

~later again

He has done it, he had later the field, now it had pillars of rock and secret tunnels underground, a pond, and a few other tricks, he hoped it would be enough to survive, he really needed to steer the battle five miles to the East, where the forest was.

I decided that I should rest a little, so I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was in my soul, I looked around and saw several sights, my demon self was strapping on a fancy suit, my Angel wasn't fighting the chains, and the other me was ankle deep in the lave!

"What's going on?" I asked

none of them looked at me, the demon me was the first to reply, "putting on my finest cloths for when I meet Rias again."

the other me replied next, "preparing to disapear for good."

the Angel spoke last, "waiting for the time to I can take over this body."

All of them knew that I was no match for the Angel, but Ainz watch I would put up a fight!

Then I opened my eyes, just when the Angel landed! I stood up. "What's your name?" I asked

she looked at me with complete hate, "one. Five. Five. B. E. L!" She replied

" I'm Andrew McLarson. " I replied, I learned forward to attack when she spoke again.

"No, your AN63!" She responded , "The half Angel son of Gabriel!"

Then she blurred at me! I immediately felt her stab me in the side, probably hitting my kidney, then I felt the attack! It wasn't the stab, it was that the wound kept expanding! It was slow!

"MAXIMIZE - FLAME: blow!" I shouted as flames covered my fist and I punched, I felt my fist make contact with something, it exploded in flames, I raised my left hand at her, "EARTH: stab!" A chunk of earth flew out of the ground and stabbed at her, it went until it passed halfway between us, where it simply disappeared! "THUNDER: storm!" I screamed, thunder shot down from the sky, this actually hit her! When it did, my body felt heavy, I looked down and saw that we were float or rather, she was floating and I was being held by her side, I felt myself slide downwards!

WHAM! I went flying back! I think she hit me in the chest! "WHITE: spark!" She yelled

A white light filled my line of sight, and immediately I felt like my skin was peeling off! It was painful! " MAXIMIZE - FLAME/AIR : burst!" I shouted, flying backwards,

Suddenly everything was black! The Angel was in front of me! He looked happy, "my turn." He laughed

"Not yet!" I muttered

Ainz - throne

Ainz was watching Andrew in his mirror, it was a completely one sided fight, not even a fight really. But he didn't give up, that was all that he had going for him. He was fighting against a powerful Angel. "Demiurge." Ainz said clearly

Demiurge appeared from behind Ainz, "yes, milord?" He asked

"How strong is that angel?" Ainz asked

"One point seven million." Demiurge responded, "she's still not as strong as us guardians, or even the battle maids."

That made Ainz feel a little better, that means he has at least a small chance, but even so, "Demiurge, bring Alex here."

" yes, milord. " Demiurge said before disappearing

Andrew- field

I hurt bad! What could I do? She walked over to me, "Any last words?" she asked

I thought for a second, what did I want to know? What? "Who is the Angel spying on Ainz Ooal Gown?" I asked

" GO3. " she replied as she raised her sword above her head, I closed my eyes accepting my date when I heard a THUD!

I opened my eyes and saw Clark standing above me! "Are you alright?" He asked

"I've been worse. " I replied, "Is she down?"

BOOM! Suddenly an explosion happened about a quarter a mile away, we felt the shockwave, I watched as Clark almost got blown away!

Ainz - throne

Ainz couldn't believe what he just saw! A human knocked the Angel away! "Demiurge, what about him?" Then he remembered that he hadn't returned yet, that made him feel stupid.

Andrew - field

He needed to do something! But what? If he could get back to the woods, he'd have a chance. But how? That was still about four and a half miles! And he had to worry about Clark! Wait! Clark! "Clark, throw me!" I yelled

he looked at me like I was crazy, "what?"

"Trust me!" I shouted

He hesitated, just long enough for the Angel to appear behind him! She wrapped her hand around his neck! No!

" SWORD OF POWER, SWORD OF DEATH! I BEG OF YOU: SLASH!" Shouted a voice

Immediately Clark fell to the ground, with a hand around his neck still! He was coughing, but still ok. I turned to look at the source of the voice, and sure enough, it was Alex! And she looked pissed!

"Two mistakes!" She growled

the Angel looked at Alex, there was a trace of fear in her eyes! "And what are those?"

" One: you attack the one that I've been grooming to fight me. " Alex replies, "Two: you haven't ran away!"

she was taken back by that last one, "why would I run away from you?" She laughed, she was obviously nervous, "I'm a Experiment survivor with half of Excalibur! What about you?"

" I'm Alex Puff, daughter of Nike, the goddess of victory, heir candidate of Ainz Ooal Gown, the God slayer! " she explained loudly, "And I too, have half of Excalibur!"

the Angel shook a little, she was nervous, her shaking slowly got worse until she broke out into laughter!

"What's so funny, science fair?" Alex asked

Her laughing turned to giggles, "it's just that, I have a power level of one point seven million, yours is two million, if we were to go at it right now, I would lose, but..." She started to explain, she leaned forward until her head was parallel to her hips, and our of no where, wings shot from her back! Me and Clark were thrown back wards! We landed about two hundred feet away! "...if I do this! My power goes up to three million!"

As I laid there, I realized that I needed to get Clark away from here! "We've got to go! " I explained, as I tried to move, BUT I COULDN'T!

Alex - field

Alex gulped. She was nervous, the Angel just jumped in power! Guess she needed to get serious. "REALITY SLASH!" She shouted, swinging the sword, she could see the slash leave her sword and head towards the Angel, right before the attack hit the Angel, she vanished! Was she a speed type?

"You've made two mistakes!" Alex heard, " one: you interrupted my fight, two: you didn't run away! "

SLOOSH! Alex felt herself get stabbed, in the chest, not quite the heart, but close! She was toying with her!

Alex didn't know what to do! If this kept up, she'll have to use it! Her strongest trump card! No! She would not use that until she was fighting the perfect opponent! "SWORD OF POWER, SWORD OF DEATH! I BEG OF YOU: SLASH!" She swung her sword side to side, she hit air! The Angel had dodged!

SLOOSH! Alex felt her leg get cut! She looked down and sure enough, there was a three inch chunk missing from her right thigh! She fell to one knee! "FLASH EYES!" Alex shouted

SLOOSH! Alex felt herself get stabbed through the side, she felt the blade scratch her spine as it went through her other side! "DRAGON FLESH!" She yelled

immediately, the Angel was stuck! "How? You shouldn't be able to cast a spell that fast!" The Angel shouted

" fast eyes, when I take damage I can cast a spell twice as fast as my opponent can. " Alex explained, "Ready to go again?"

" SMITE! " The Angel shouted, immediately, the sky went white, a second later, everything went white, it was a pillar of light! It only lasted a second, but the results were immediate, Alex laid on the ground, she ached all over, the ground she laid in was twenty feet deep in a perfectly circular hole! "So, if you excuse me, I've got to kill your friend."

Alex didn't want to use her trump card, but she had two trump cards. "MASS DAMAGE!" She yelled, suddenly, a black bubble appeared around her before expanding outwards, as it went, even the grass turned black! She then heard two screams of pain from behind her, MASS HEAL! " suddenly the black bubble turned blue and came towards her quickly, turning the grass green again, "PROGRAM: REPEAT!" With the last words, the blue turned black and went out, she heard the screams, then the black went blue, came back, turned blue, and came back, it kept doing that for five minutes!

While that happened, the Angel was hit and healed, but every time she was hit, she was hit by the effect of her Excalibur, 'every time your enemy gets hit by the effect of your magic, they lose ten percent of there speed till the sword is sheefed!

Sadly, as the spell got repeated, the range kept getting smaller, till it hit Alex, which is when it stopped! at this point the Angel was to slow to even walk! "Ready to die?" Alex asked her as she stood up, completely healed!

"Alex, enough!" Came a voice, Alex turned and saw Sebas, " Ainz wishes to speak with her, if it comes to execution, I'm sure he'd let you have the honor. "

Andrew- field

I had experienced something weird, a wave of pain hit me, it hurt enough to make me cry out, and then immediately after, I felt myself get healed! This went on repeatedly for a few moments, when it stopped however, I was able to stand, I took the opportunity to drag Clark, who had passed out, away, damn! He was heavy!

I hadn't even made it a hundred feet when Ainz appeared in front of me! I felt a pressure from him, I immediately froze in fear! "Hello, my son." He said, " we have much to talk about. " His eye traveled to Clark, I immediately stepped to the side to block his view, "don't worry, I only wish to speak with you." He explained

" Ok, just leave him out of it. " I agreed

He nodded in agreement, "CREAT: THE ITEM!" Suddenly walls appeared around us! They were brown, they grew into a flat roof, and from the roof, grew a chandelier! "I've decided to go to war." He paused, probably waiting for a response, but I didn't care, "And this world is one of the Angels targets." He explained

It took a moment, before I realized what he was saying! He was going to take the world first! And he wanted me to do it. "If I need to conquer this world, so be it." I muttered

" what's going on? " asked Clark, who was regaining consciousness,

"Clark, this is where we part ways." I replied , I felt my eyes tearing up

"You misunderstand!" Ainz yelled

Clark turned and looked at him, "AAAAAHHH!" He screamed

WHAM! I slammed my fist down into his head, knocking him out.

"I plan to leave this world as neutral territory, so that you can protect it." He explained, "If you decide to take it, so be it." He explained , "If you wish to take the world, you must find the place of power." He said as he tossed me a compass.

"Thx, but I don't think I'll need to do that, yet." I replied

" When you decide to take it, do, it'll do you good. " he replied

Ainz turned, when he did a purple circle appeared, "WAIT!" I exclaimed

He turned around, when he did, I tossed him a piece of the meteorite that I had, "Do you know what that is?" I

He looked at it, he brought it close to his face, before he replied, "THIS IS WORLD MATERIAL!" He shouted

" is it important? " I asked

He looked at me, "If you add this to an item, it can become a world item."

" what's a world item? " I asked

"Ok, I'll explain the scale: basic items, these items have no magic properties, unbasic items, these items are stronger than basic items, still no magic, " I started nodding here, "Rare items, these items are like unbasic items except that they have weak magic in then, legendary items, like rare items, but even stronger magic, hero items, stronger and stronger items, God items, even stronger items, and then there are world items, there physical strength is strong enough to alter the rules of a world, not including there magical properties." He explained, "now, would you like to come back to Nazarick?"

" No thanks, this world has to many interesting things, I want to find them all. " I said, hoping he'd believe that, because I didn't want to be in the contest anymore.

"I understand, can I just say, that I want you to be the one to win?" He asked

This struck me! Why did he want me to win? I'm me! I've gotten this far because of luck! Luck that Goku visited, luck that Alex saved me from the Angel, unlucky that my sister is dead! When I went to say something, he was gone! Along with the building he made!

I was saved again, not just by Alex, but also Clark! The Angels were going to attack again! I needed to be ready! I looked down at Clark, I couldn't leave him in a field...

~later

I was huffing and puffing when I made it back to the Kent farm, Clark was still unconscious on my back, I had made it to the door, when it burst open, Jonathan was standing just inside holding his gun. "I've just come to drop him off." I said as I laid him down on the porch, and walked away.

Ainz - office

He was tired, he had noticed that he had started grow tired of he did to much at a time, it had been centuries since the last time he was tired, back before Nazarick was real, it had already been two hundred years! What was his name? "What was my name?" He asked aloud

" Momanga, Milord. " came a voice, Ainz turned and saw Albedo kneeling behind him

"Not the one I meant, I was referring to my original name." Ainz explained , "Ri...ku Hin...na...ta! Riku Hinata." He felt himself smile

"Milord? Wise sky and best sun light?" She asked

" Yes, my parents named me that so that I could fit in with the other kids. " Ainz muttered thinking back to when he would play with the other kids

"Why would you have to for in with the other kids, you should've been there king!" She spat

" Because, this was when I was a powerless human, they did it so that I could survive. " he explained

"Albedo was going to say something, when she felt a strange pressure come from him, she didn't know what to do.

Alex - room

Alex was still excited, Andrew had gotten stronger again! And she got to get a little serious, she still felt the fight! And Ainz let her take her sword! She had Excalibur!

One half spread a thick layer of magic over the blade, increasing the size of each cut, the other makes the one who received the blow slower each time they got hit by magic! She couldn't wait to put them together!


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting in the one coffee shop in smallville, across from me was Sebas, we both had a suitcase, mine held world material, his was gold, Ainz needed weapons, I needed money, it helped both of us. Granted, I was only selling him about ten percent of what I had found in the past two weeks, but from what I had heard, it was plenty. We traded suitcases, and walked out separate doors, he simply vanished, I needed to track something down in metropolis.

Ten minutes later, I was at the door of my apartment in metropolis, it was room 305, Greendale ave, Metropolis, it's where I stored things, so of coarse, the first thing I studied was warding, I found a few low level wards, these wards also had enough kick to tell me if they get interrupted, so they were adequate, however, my door was ajar!

I slowly pushed my door open, in my kitchen nothing was out of place, I leaped over into my kitchen, spending as little time in the space that leads into the living room as possible, I planned to turn into my living room in the other side of my kitchen, but the moment I was always though my kitchen, it exploded!this explosion however, had no flames or electricity, it just exploded! I flew the fifteen feet back to my door! When I stood back up, I didn't even ache, suddenly, I was surrounded by a bunch of people in white hoods!

There were five of them, I couldn't see any of there faces, but they just stood there, looking at my legs, it was weird.

"Hello, child from another world." Said a voice, immediately the five figures made room for me to walk into my living room, now understand, I didn't have a tv or a couch, it was two folding chairs and a messy pile of books, spell books of coarse. I immediately saw the man sitting on the folding chair in the far corner, he looked to be about fifty, not a good fifty either, the bad fifty with graying hair, he wore a white robe with the hood down, "My name is Zeus, and I've come to talk with you."

I walked over to the other chair, and sat down, I immediately noticed that the other figures stayed behind me, "what do you want?" I asked

" It's no secret that your powerful, stronger than some gods, and getting stronger fast! " he explained, " so, I'd like to make a deal with you. " he explained

This caught my attention, a god came to make a deal with me? Intriguing, I leaned forward "What's this deal?" I asked

" I'll give you all of Olympus, in return, I want you to promise not to exterminate us, you or any group you associate with. " he explained

I decided to play dumb, "what makes Olympus valuable?" I asked

He didn't look surprised our annoyed, "Olympus holds a wide arsenal of weapons and relics that hold massive power." He replie d

I thought it over, going through all the ways he could exploit his end of the deal, "as long as you and your group agree not to attack my group," I replied, " and obviously, give me a way access Olympus. "

He nodded, acknowledging the points I made, "of coarse." He said, he pulled out a white key, "put this key into any door and when you open the door, you'll be in Olympus." He explained, "Anything else I can explain? "I

This part was actually bothering me, "Are you scared of something?" I asked

He looked at me, "Yes, the Angels." He replied before he vanished!I

That told me two things, one: I had one less potential enemy two: the Angels were really dangerous! I didn't know if I should be happy or worried...

Clark - Kent farm

Clark couldn't explain it, but he felt like he had forgotten something important, he couldn't explain it though! He felt like he should remember, but can't! His parents would say, 'it's ok.' And drop the subject, sometimes he would visit Lex and he would immediately hang up the phone!

He found it irritating!

He was putting up a fence when a woman appeared behind him! She was pretty tall, black hair, and her eyes, they were completely white!

"Hello, my name is Issabel, I was wondering if you knew a person named Andrew McLarson?" She asked

the name sounded familiar, but he didn't know anyone with that name, "sorry, I dont."

the Angel's eyes narrowed, "really?" She asked, she was suddenly holding a picture, "Do you know this man?" She asked

Clark looked at the picture, "not personally, but I've seen him around the coffee shop a few times." He explained

" Thankyou. " she replied, before disappearing!

Andrew - metropolis museum

I had gathered a few of the items from his apartment: a Orb of Ra, a spell book on wards (a photo copy), and (just in case) the key to Olympus, he was looking into selling the first two, the third was in Case I needed to make a run for it.

I walked into the museum, immediately, three black figures appeared in front of me, the black figures were the ones running the place, so, what they say goes, obviously they wanted to know why I was there.

"I came to sell a couple of my items, and maybe but some." I told them

that wasn't my main goal, but it wasn't a lie, in was always looking for spell books that could help me in a wide variety of situations, but my real goal was a woman by the name of Mitchell Parker, she had a specific book I was interested in, if she didn't have it, I would have to start searching again!

I was immediately shown into the basement, there were stalls where people were selling and buying, there were also places where people showed off there magic in mock combat, and a few auctions. It was an interesting place, kinda like a cliche medieval market place.

What I knew about Mitchell was that she was a she, she had a small stall, had dark skin, and that she was 'very' powerful, which wasn't much to go on! "DETECT PERSON: FEMALE, DARK SKIN!" I chanted, it immediately spread out a quarter of a mile, dinging every person who fit the description, which was about seventy percent of the people here, about twenty percent of the people behind the stalls.

It took me about an hour and a half before I found her, she was at the far end of the row of stalls, it was almost like people were avoiding her stall, so I was able to just walk up. I pulled out the Orb of Ra, and put it on the counter, she barely looked at it, "fifteen hundred, best offer."

" I'm not here for money, I'm here for something else. " I replied

She thought about it for a second, then she say down on a stool, put her elbows on the counter, and put her chin on her hands, "Let me guess...you want the Time of Angels!"

" Yes, yes I am. " I replied, " I'm willing to pay top dollar for it. "

"So is everyone else who wants it!" She responded , "but none of them are able to read it."

" are you saying I can have it if I can read it? " I asked

"Yep, it's free of you can read the first page." She replied, tapping the Counter twice, before the time appeared

I reached over and opened it, it was written in Angel, a language that only those with Angel blood can read, "this is the book dedicated to wiping out angels, whether you be human or demon or anything else, for this is just knowledge, and knowledge isn't dedicated to one race or species." I read, I looked up and saw her! She wasn't a black figure! She was indeed black, she also had nice cool brown eyes to go with her smooth brown hair!

"The book is yours, but hurry before the caretakers get here!" She said

I turned around and saw a board of the guards coming towards me, I immediately turned and ran, I was close to a door after all, I looked behind me and saw them tailing me! "AIR: BOOST!" I cast, immediately, I had traveled two hundred feet, throwing everything behind me away, I pulled out the key to Olympus, and opened the door, a bright flash of light, and I was sitting on a giant throne!

I looked around, and everything was white! The floor, walls, ceiling, even the pillars supporting the place! It was also sketch with what I believe to be the stories of the gods! I couldn't I understand any of it! So I decided to just look around, the place was a palace! It has a total of seven floors! It appears that twoi Gods shared a floor, except the first floor, and yes, there were weapons every where!

I decided to gather them all in the throne room, there was a pile twenty feet tall and side to side, (not the bows! Those were separated)! I then went through identifying each and everyone of them!

It took me a few hours, but after that, I narrowed down to two swords: riptide and master masterbolbolt. Riptide allows me to convert magic into water to extend the blade and masterbolt has a blade made from thunder, and I chose these two for a simple reason, riptide creates water and masterbolt adds a bit of happy thunder!

But the question remains, how do I down?

Zeus - unknown

"Are you happy now?" Zeus asked

" Yes, yes I am! " exclaimed a feminine figure whose face was shrouded by a strong light, "Angels! We attack at night fall!"

Andrew - Olympus

I was walking around the first floor, because, well, that's where the door would be, but no luck! I could get outside the building, but, it would immediately drop! WAIT! I appeared on the throne, so maybe that's where the exit was!

So I jogged back to the throne, but nothing looked strange! So I say on the throne, again, NOTHING! Was I stuck here?

Suddenly, my eyes were heavy, I decided to close them, maybe I'll think of something...

I entered a dreamless sleep, well a mostly dreamless, suddenly the mad Angel appeared, "your about to be attack!" She exclaimed , "don't die tho, I want to be the one to kill you!"

Suddenly I heard a loud boom! I crackee my eyes and saw a hoard of Angels! I hoped I didn't show that my fear, or even that i was awake!

"How is he still asleep?" Asked a voice, " I understand that Gabriel Pitt him to sleep, but stil l! "

They were here to either capture our kill me! Either way, I couldn't play sleep the whole time, "Does that mean we should capture him?"

There was a moment of silence, "I guess we do." One of them said, I noticed that three started moving towards me! They did it slowly, cautiously, but when they got within arms reach, I jumped up and shouted, "HA-DEY!" It was an ancient Egyptian spell, for explosion , immediately, you could see the air quickly rush at me! When suddenly it rushed forward, with intense heat! It sent most of them flying!

Some hit walls, others hit pillars, the rest hit the ground, eight hit walls and pillars, the others were instantly holding swords of white light! They didn't move, not even a tremble! They were waiting for something!

I pulled riptide from thin air, I loved that function! "Are we going to stand here till the sun sets, or are we going to fight?" I asked

" SMITE! " they all chanted at once, immediately lined of light left there hands flying towards me!

"WARD!" I muttered, immediately a three foot disc appeared on my hand, I immediately crouched down, minimizing the area that could be hit, my ward got hit twice, I immediately saw it crack! "SOLIDIFY!" I ordered, as my ears solidified, it floated for a split second, as I slapped it to my right and I jumped left, I watched as my ears flew and hit an Angel that was trying to sneak up on me, "WATER: GUSH!" I swung my hand side to side, producing water and sending it at the Angels, LIGHTNING BOLT! " I shot a bolt of lightning at the ground where the water was, it immediately electrocuted them all, a few fell over, I could now count them, there were eleven standing!

"SMITE!" they chanted, pointing there hands at me, this time I felt my leg get hit! I looked down and saw a chunk of it missing!

"FLAME-LIGHTNING: eruption!" For a split second, I felt heat build up in me, before exploding outward! I watched as the Angels were hit, two more fell forward!

Suddenly they were all throne in separate directions! All that was left was a single Angel! She was easily twelve feet tall! Five feet wide! And her skin was as green as grass! Her eyes were even greener! "Hello, failed experiment AN63, time to die!" She said, she put her hand in front of her, instantly I was throne backwards! I felt myself hit the wall!

Good news, I didn't need to worry about getting home, and news, I was going the hard way! I watched as Olympus grew smaller, I remember thinking, "this is the end." Before I heard something , "you really are weak!" I recognized the voice, it was the Angel! "Can make fun of you though, that was Gabriel! An Arch-Angel! Even Ainz is cautious of them!"

" So, this is the end, any regrets? " I asked

"No, regrets." I heard, " but how about a deal? "

I thought about it for a second, "what is it?" I asked, thinking I should at least hear what it had to say

"I'll lend you my wings." It said

Wings! As in I could fly? "What do you want?" I asked

" a vessel, I want to to put me in a different body! " It explained

"Deal!" I shouted

I immediately felt an intense pain in my back! It felt like some one heated up a metal pole and started beating me with it! When suddenly the wings burst from my back! They were black, as night! Almost demonic! Then they spread out, making me hover, when I stopped, I actually vomited.

"Can I beat her?" I asked

" her power is twenty million, ours is only four hundred and thirty thousand, "he explained, "She doesn't even have her wings out! Even if I took over, we wouldn't have a chance!"

" Alright, we run! " I decided, so I leaned forward and shot forward, I felt my skin get pulled back as I flew, I Only stopped when I found a town, the Angel was kind enough to retract the wings, it turned out, I was in Greece! Neither one of us spoke Greek! Thankfully, I was able to find some bilinguals.

They were able to direct us to the direction of America, so we took off, literally! It took us three hours to get back to metropolis, and I even got better at flying!

I must have been going about twice the speed of sound! Honestly, I could tell that several of my bones were broken from the air pressure, it hurt a lot! I limped over to my chair, "Hey, angel."

" Yeah? " he asked

"Can you heal me?" I asked, after a second, I felt a pleasant feeling pass over me, suddenly my bones didn't ache, and my leg wasn't missing a chunk, "hey, a few weeks ago, I was fighting a man named Goku, when suddenly my wounds healed, was that you?" I asked

" Yes, it happened because I wasn't conscious at the time, otherwise I probably would've let you die. " he replied

That left me silent for a second, "Can I ask you something?"

" What? "

"Why do we share a body?"

" INFORMATION TRANSFER. " was his reply

Back story: Unknowpeople place and time

There were three Angels sitting at a table, they were discussing how to defeat their enemy, Aims Ooal Gown, "what if we all attack him at once?" One suggested

" he's immune to low level attacks! Most of us would only be in the way! " the second replied

They went silent for a second, they've travelled for thousands of years, considering worlds with no trouble, until they came across three worlds, these worlds existed in a space of immense power, places that shouldn't exist! The three people who were in there way was Ainz Ooal Gown, Son Goku, and King! These three being were above any and everything they had ever seen! They were much more powerful than they were, the three gods, ANBEL, GOBI, and LUCIFER!

Suddenly they locked eyes with each other, and LUCIFER came up with a idea! "What if we your our graces out, let them grow, and when they grow, we re-absorb them?" Every one looked at him, it was a risky plan, if your grace dies, you become human, but if your graces gets even a little stronger, you get way stronger!? "We'll call in the Arch-Angels to watch over the graces to ensure the survival." He explained

The other two nodded in agreement, "Alright, we'll split our graces, I would like to point out the risks, a million thing could go wrong!" GOBI started, " what do we do if one of us loses or grace? We'll be in an even worse spot! Are you willing to accept the responsibility of it goes wrong? "

LUCIFER closed his eyes to think for a few seconds, "Yes, yes I am." He replied, without a trace of worry

So from that moment, they extracted there graces, which is a difficult process, first they had to cut their throats, let it leak out, then you had to heal the wounds, then put the grace into a body, they decided to out them in the bodies of comatosed humans, all except LUCIFER, who didn't even remove his grace, but instead killed the base bodies of the other two gods! He had betrayed his two comrades, he however let two of the graces get away, the graces of ANBEL, they had made it to different worlds, 155BEL was found by LUCIFER, he then convinced her that I was the one that betrayed them, even implanted false memories to make his hate me! But he wasn't finished he needed something more! He decided to do more than just conquer, he destroyed them! He did that because he started replaces pieces of his body with weapons and upgrading them with world material, he even surpassed world items, becoming a universe item!

He then realized that he still wasn't as strong as Ainz! So he started releases pieces of his grace, he would send them to other worlds, gatherings items and gaining more power! He even came across me, when you were little, it made my power start shooting out in fear! He even caught us for a while, he absorbed me, he released a piece of me into a tube to be studies, he disected me, studied the essence of grace to find a way to make it even stronger, to this day, I don't know the results, all I know is that he threw me back to my last world to get stronger, so that he could direct me again.

Back story ed

I saw the sun start rising when the information stopped flying in my head, I finally understood why I went crazy that one time, I think, it was probably something that released the Angel, so that when we fought my body went wild in a spasm of reflexes that attack everything around! Wait! That means LUCIFER was in my mind!

I looked around the room, " Hey, demon! "

"Yes?" Responded a voice

" can you keep my body alive? " I asked

There was nothing for a moment, "why?"

I took a deep breath , "I need to get in my soul, but the only way I can is through almost dying." I explained

" Sure... " it responded, " he careful. "

I put my hands to my sides, "MINIMIZE: HA-DEY! " immediately, my sides exploded, destroying several organs, I felt myself pass out!

Andrew- soul

I appeared next to the demon, I instinctively high fives him as I appeared, making him disappear!

I'm front of me was the AN63 looking at LUCIFER, they were eyeing each other, waiting for a signal of some sort, when i walked up besides AN63 LUCIFER spoke, "well, I guess you understand the situation now, how?"

"Yes, I do, and I don't like it." I replied

" I understand that. " LUCIFER said, "however, I don't care! Your just a way for me to become strong enough to rule the universe!"

" Rule the universe, you say? " I asked, honestly interested, I mean, that could have a few benefits! But I couldn't trust LUCIFER, so here goes nothing, "TWIN-MAXIMIZE-FLAME/LIGHTNING: SPIRAL!" I shouted throwing both my hands at LUCIFER, immediately a pillar of flame and electricity shot from my hand and started twisting as they flew towards LUCIFER, he simply raised his hand, when his hand met the spiral, a giant boom was heard, I felt the shockwave hit me, it pushed me back a few inches! There was a giant cloud of dust that was risen by the attack!

I felt dust go into my eyes, it burned, but I didn't want to close my eyes, I felt then water, then I saw a fist coming to hit me! It hit me right in my ribs, I heard a crack then a SPLUSH! I looked down, and saw his fist in my side! "Nice try kid, it wasn't a bad hit, but nowhere near as strong as mine! "

"TRIPLE-MAXIMIZE -HA-DEY!" I shouted as my hands grabbed his arm, immediately more smoke rose!

"Hmm, it seems that I've used to much of my power keeping you alive, that I can even subdue you anymore!" He laughed, " guess that means when I get my hands on you, it'll be a big boost! " then he disappeared!

And I woke up!

-Ainz-unknown location

Ainz felt good, actually, he felt great! He was on the battle field, what was once a green field was Now the color of the Angel 's blood! Bodies were littered, some missing limbs, some only limbs, and some looked like they could be sleeping! As he looked around, he realized that he had taken out his eighth base today!

That's when she showed up! Gabriel! Ainz could tell that she was way stronger than him! But he had collected data on her, it was possible that he could win, but he wasn't going to risk it!

"MAXIMIZE - SPEED: FALLEN DOWN! " Ainz shouted, immediately, the super tier spell was cast instantly! The down side, it took a lot of magic to cast, so much so, that he was glad when Demiurge appeared to retreat!

They appeared in the throne room, and immediately, Ainz fell to one knee! Demiurge one else down an out his hand in front of his master to prevent him from falling further! "Milord... Are you ok?"

" Yes, I'm just getting to weak to rule. " Ainz admitted

Demiurge was taken back by that! His master! To weak? Was that really possible? "You'll always be the Lord of Nazarick!"

" No Demiurge, my time is coming to an end, that's why I'm having the competition! " Ainz explained, "I estimate, that I have two years, at most."

Demiurge gasped! Ainz has always been there! Since his creation, but now he was going to disappear! That was impossible! "Please tell me you jest, Milord." He whispered, he had followed the motions, but never believed that Ainz was going to die! Maybe leave, go on to a another world, but die?

"It's alright Demiurge, I've made peace with my fate." Ainz muttered , not hearing what Demiurge said, "but, will you call all the servants here, I need to give an order, an order that I won't be able to give when the time comes."

Demiurge felt years full his eyes, "of coarse milord." He bowed as he left


End file.
